Fortress
by tkhiroshi
Summary: Josh has an obsession with LOTR except she didn't expect to really turn up in Middle Earth. She is torn between wanting to stay to explore Middle Earth and go home to her children. Lord Elrond sent her on the journey with the fellowship of the ring as the 10th walker hoping she may find the answers she need during the journey.
1. Middle Earth

**Disclaimer: All LOTR characters, dialogues and plot belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. However, all OCs belong to me, so does the story plots that are extensions from LOTR.**

 **I have written based on the movie as it is easier for me to visualize and quicker for me to finish this story. If I was to re-read the book again, this story perhaps may never come out at all. For a better visualization, you can search for Melinda May or Ming-Na Wen as I have chosen her to portray Josh. I wanted someone who looked mature enough to be a mother of two. Melinda May's looks fit the profile. Besides she's Asian, which is who Josh is. We just have to change her clothing to fit Middle Earth. Bear with me that it takes a while to get to where Josh meets Thranduil.**

 _Italics are thoughts._

 **1\. Middle Earth**

As of late, Josh had been addicted to watching Lord of the Rings (LOTR) on scene selection replay on YouTube. It wasn't the first time she had watch the trilogy. She had been re-watching some scenes whenever she had the time. Being a mother of two, especially when her youngest was only eight months old didn't really give her much time. However, much of her time for the last two weeks had been spent on day dreaming about being in Middle Earth. While she had watched The Hobbit trilogy, she was not so hook up on them. The only character that intrigued her, besides Legolas, was Thranduil, the Elven King. Her obsession for LOTR had gone to the point where as soon as she closed her eyes, the story bloomed behind her eye lids until she fell asleep.

Like her usual evening routine since her son was born, she breastfed her son to sleep. Her five years old daughter was at her mother-in-law's place in Quebec for the holidays. Her husband was out for the night celebrating his friend's successful migration to Canada. She usually preferred to sleep with a nursing sleep bra and boy shorts but for some unknown reason, she felt conscious of her sleeping attire that evening. It was an odd feeling that compelled her to put on more clothing than usual. She put on a black long legging and a grey dry fit t-shirt. As soon as she closed her eyes, her imagination ran wild again. Sometimes she couldn't differentiate whether she was imagining or dreaming. Eventually, she fell asleep.

Josh felt her body was floating but not like in the water, more of suspended in the air. She could not open her eyes as her body felt very lethargic. She fell back into unconsciousness thinking she was dreaming. It did not last for she suddenly felt as if gravity had pulled her into the ground. She woke with a start, eyes staring wide but not focusing. The ground underneath her felt damp. When the mist in her eyes cleared and she could focus, she found herself staring at leaves and huge barks of trees. _Wait, what? Trees?_

Last she recalled she was sleeping in her bed and breastfeeding his son. That struck a chord of panic in her. She pushed herself up from the ground to fully look at her surroundings. _WHERE IS MY SON!?_ Her thoughts were filled with horrifying conclusions. Not even bothering the fact that she was in the jungle.

Josh was not a frantic person. She always had a calm demeanor even when she felt like the panic bubble was going to burst inside her. Just as she was about to take a step to search for him, a man sprang out from the bush in front of her and pointed an arrow at her. She stared widely at the man with long ebony hair and pointed ears. Automatically, she raised both her hands as a signal of surrender. _Wait, pointed ears?_

"Ledhiach o man sad?" the man asked.

She looked confused for the language was not unfamiliar. She had heard of it from somewhere. The odd pointed ears the man possessed also made her mind whirl. Then, it finally dawned on her when she put the familiar language and pointed ears together.

"I don't understand Sindarin that well. Mi van me?" asked Josh, even though she had a vague idea of her whereabouts. _Glad I was attempting to learn Sindarin before._ She didn't recognize the elf in front of him.

Suddenly, another person sprang out from the same bush behind the elf that was pointing an arrow at her. They looked identical. That was when she figured out who they were. She heard the other elf shout "Elladan! Orch!". If she had doubts earlier, the name and word indefinitely confirmed her current location. _Middle Earth…_

Before she could process the information, Elladan swept her up and started sprinting towards another direction.

"Hey! Put me down!" yelled Josh.

Even in protest, her arms had automatically wound around the elf's neck to support herself from flailing.

"Not unless you have a death wish, my lady," responded Elladan in haste.

They came across an enormously huge tree. The largest she had ever seen in her life. Elladan leaped up to a thick branch high above on the tree. It looked such an easy feat for him to just jump around even with her in his arms.

"Stay here until we come back. Make no sound," said Elladan as he let her down.

In a blurred movement, both elves went missing. She leaned against the trunk and let out a breath. Left alone, she was granted a few moments for her mind to catch up with the fact that she had just woken up in a fictional world. It was like a dream come true for she had been imagining being in Middle Earth for the last few weeks.

Realization dawned on her the reality of being thrown into Middle Earth. Questions plagued her mind for she worried if she would ever return to her world. What of her children? Regardless of her obsession with LOTR, her children are her world. Middle Earth was only ever a fantasy in her dreams.

The rustle of leaves followed by heavy footsteps broke her out of her thoughts. A creature as dark as a coal, revealed himself and trudged into the clearing below her. Fear coursed through her after recognizing the creature. _Orc…_

She pressed herself against the trunk, wishing it would just eat her up and hide her. _I hope orcs cannot sense fear…_ Right as she finished her thought, the orc turned his head up to look at her direction. She cursed under her breath.

"Blast my rotten luck!" muttered Josh.

The filthy creature roared at her and started to climb the tree. While not as graceful as Elladan, the orc was still efficient at clawing his way up. It would be a horror if he could leap like the elf. She looked around her and spotted a tree vine as thick as a rope further away at the end of the branch she was on. However, it did not give her an assurance that she would escape unscathed for she didn't know where she was going to swing herself to. _Better being butchered by an orc, I guess._

She ran to the vine and grabbed it as tight as she could. Going a few steps backwards, she hauled her weight forward and swung herself across. _Across to where!? Fuck!_

Right before the momentum was going to swing her back to the tree, she saw a branch across her. It was a distance and she wasn't sure if she would make it. _Again, better than being orc slave or worse…_

She flung her body forward and released her grip, hoping she would be able to grab on the branch. To her surprise, she did manage to grab onto the branch. But her hands were sweating due to all the adrenaline rush, she slipped. _It better be a dream now else it's going to hurt like a bitch._

Before she hit the ground, she heard the sound of hooves and felt herself in the arms of an elf.

"You are blessed by Valar for me to catch you in time," said the elf.

"Elladan?"

The elf laughed and continued to ride off.

"Elrohir, my lady. What's your name?" asked Elladan's twin.

Elrohir heard her mutter "twins" and chuckled.

"Call me Josh," she replied then attempted the foreign language on her tongue. "Le hannon."

Elrohir laughed causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"Your pronunciations may need some practice, Lady Josh," said Elrohir as the mirth stayed in his eyes.

"At least I tried," she huffed.

She adjusted herself so she could ride in front of the elf. The position made her feel slightly embarrassed for it felt intimate. Sensing her discomfort, Elrohir initiated their conversation as she tried to push away the embarrassment.

"We're close to the city border of Imladris. Where are you from?" asked Elrohir.

She took a moment and wondered if he would think she was crazy but decided to be truthful.

"I'm not from Middle Earth. Well, I guess you already know that judging from my attire. I came from another world called Earth where I live in Edmonton, Canada," she replied and watched as Elrohir scrunched up his brow in thought.

"I definitely have not heard of the place. Let's get you to my father and decide what to do from there," said Elrohir and she silently nodded, uncertain of her existence in this world.

"Where's Elladan?" she asked, suddenly recalled about the other elf that she first met.

"He's clearing up the remaining orcs in the forest and will meet us back with the other guards," replied Elrohir.

She felt relief and confused of her own concern for the twins, as if she felt a kinship to them.

They were quiet throughout the journey back to Rivendell. The lack of conversation allowed Josh to dwell on her situation. She had so many questions regarding her existence being in Middle Earth. As much as she wanted to stay, she also missed her children terribly. Elrohir nudged her from her thoughts.

"Welcome to Imladris, the elven house of Elrond," announced Elrohir as they crossed the bridge into Rivendell.

She stared at the architecture and scenery before her in awe.

"Incredibly beautiful," was all she could utter.

Elrohir smiled at her reaction. It was common for mortals who have never seen elven homes. He stopped his horse and helped her to unmount. She received curious glances from the elves they passed by.

"Do not mind them, Lady Josh. We do not often have visits from strangers besides our brother, Estel. Not to mention, you don't look like any mortals we've seen in Middle Earth. Your features are unique and differentiates you from any known mortal races," explained Elrohir.

She recognized 'Estel' as the other given name to Aragorn but kept quiet and just nodded softly. As soon as they reached the Hall of Fire, Elrohir called out "Adar! Adar!". Lord Elrond appeared from one of the archways and glanced at her before looking back at his son. They spoke in Sindarin which she didn't understand except when she heard her name from Elrohir. He must have told his father that she only speaks the common tongue.

"Lady Josh, my son informed me that you are not of this world," said Lord Elrond and she nodded.

"Yes, where I come from, Middle Earth is but a story about the hobbit and… the ring," she said carefully not wanting to spill too much information in case it was a still a secret.

Lord Elrond's eyebrows rose and caught her hidden meaning.

"I believe we may need to discuss this in private. Before that, we shall allow you some rest," replied Lord Elrond as he gestured for an attendant to come.

Suddenly, she felt tired and underdressed when she stared at her bare feet. The attendant, a female elf, led her to a room where a bath was drawn for her.

"I do not speak much Sindarin and do not know if you understand the common tongue but le hannon," she said to the elf attending to her.

"I do speak the common tongue, my lady," replied the attendant as she smiled at her.

Josh sighed in relief.

"You don't know how relief that is. My name is Josh, what is your name?" she asked.

"Elanil, my lady."

Josh frowned at the title.

"Please, just call me Josh when no royalty is around," she said as Elanil smiled warmly at her.

Once she finished her bath, she grimaced at seeing the dress laid out on the bed.

"Elanil, do you perhaps have a dark legging and long sleeve tunic?" she asked.

Elanil looked at her oddly.

"That's usually for male elves or female guards," replied Elanil.

"Perhaps a female guard clothing will suffice?" she asked in return.

Elanil nodded softly and went out to get the clothing for her. Once she was dressed, Elanil led her to a room which she later knew as Lord Elrond's study. In the room were Lord Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. They were surprised to see her in female guard attire.

"Is the dress not suffice, Lady Josh?" asked Lord Elrond. She quickly shook her head.

"No, no, I am just more used to wearing leggings from where I come from," she said.

Lord Elrond nodded accepting her answer even though he found it strange.

"I believe you have met both of my sons," said Lord Elrond.

"I apologize for raising my bow against you. These are dark times and you managed to bypass our border patrols which cause suspicion at the beginning but now I understood from my brother that you were actually not from this world, which makes more sense," explained Elladan.

Josh waved her hand off signaling it was alright.

"Will you tell us more about the story you mention about the hobbit and the ring from your world?" asked Lord Elrond.

She launched into a summary of the hobbit and when it came to the ring she said it was about the journey of a fellowship that will be form to destroy the ring.

"You know, I cannot tell you exactly what happened. I can only assure you it is an optimistic conclusion," she said, hoping they would understand her reasoning.

"The fellowship is not form yet as of now but has been brought up among the elven lords and a wizard. But I believe in time, it will be as what you called it, the fellowship. Perhaps you will be able to see your involvement more clearly by then," said Lord Elrond.

She grimaced at Lord Elrond's implications.

"I am not quite sure what of my purpose being here," she replied.

Lord Elrond smiled at her.

"Patience, my child. Only time will tell," replied Lord Elrond.

She paused for a moment and they stared at her curiously waiting for her response.

"In that case, anyone wants to start training me in wielding a sword and bow? I am useless at them as of now."

Both Elladan and Elrohir laughed.

 **TBC**

Ledhiach o man sad? - Where are you (coming) from?

Mi van me? - Where are we?


	2. Settling In

**2\. Settling In**

"Firm your stance! The foot that goes forth should bring the weight of your sword into your opponent. When you parry your opponent's attack, bring back the foot which is stronger to hold against him or her. That would be your right foot. And don't point your foot to where you intend to attack unless you're feigning it!" Josh learnt that Elladan is very serious when it comes to training.

It had been a month since she started her training and her mortal body had not been able to keep up with the agility of elves. While no doubt her stamina had increased periodically, she wondered if she would ever be ready to face a battle when it comes. Elladan had offered to teach her the arts of sword while Elrohir taught her horse riding and her completely useless archery skill. Her progress in picking up the sword was commendable for a mortal according to the twins, but she was nowhere near satisfied with her own progress. They had to remind her that they have had a long time to practice while she just started her training a month ago. That barely eased her concerns.

"Why are you so hard on yourself?" asked Arwen. _If only I could tell you about the war…_

Arwen was only introduced to Josh when she returned from Lothlórien. Literally, everyone was older than Josh in Rivendell but she became the older sister Arwen never had. Arwen confided in Josh a lot about her love with Estel.

Josh was used to being an elder sister to her two younger brothers. She never had another sister to share things only women can talk about or understand. That was one of the reasons her character was always so gung-ho. She had to lock her emotions and suck it up for her two brothers. Her mother was of no help as her culture was more conventional.

Josh was a half and half. Her father was from China and her mother was from Japan before they migrated to Canada. While her father was very liberal, her mother was not and was very strict on all her children from the perspective of disciplinary behaviors. She never understood how both her parents ever got along.

It was a nice change to have another person like a sister to braid your hair and share your stories with. Her family migrated to Toronto when she was twelve years old. She never really fit into the new environment until she met her husband in university. It was the love of her life for three short months until she discovered he wasn't being very truthful about his family's objection of them being together.

Her husband was from Quebec and originated from French descendants. His family had very strong opinions when they started dating but he shielded their opinions from her for three months. Eventually, the cat got out of the bag when his father came back from business travels and started barring him from seeing her. He was such a rebel that he lied to his family to continue to see her. At first she thought it was sweet because it showed how much he really loved her to be going against his family's wishes. But soon she got tired of the lies he told and the secrets they had to hide. His mother periodically checked on him every time he was out. They had to sneak around as if she was the mistress to his other married life, which wasn't true. It almost felt like Romeo and Juliet up until a point she got fed up and decided to break off the relationship.

"What is his name?" Arwen had asked.

"Gabriel Moreau," said Josh.

"Gabriel, son of Moreau?" asked Arwen.

That got her into another set of explanation on how first and last name worked on Earth for different races, unlike Middle Earth. Back to her bittersweet story, Gabriel never gave up on her. They got back and she was very clear in her mind that what they had was only physical attraction. She didn't think he was the one she truly love and had not planned on marrying him. But fate seems to bind them together for their carelessness. She got pregnant and was forced into marriage by both families for their pride.

Gabriel was more than happy to marry her because he loved her. It wasn't a pretty marriage as she almost divorced him when he accidentally hit their daughter. Even though it only happen that one time. She was so distraught she took her daughter and ran from Quebec back to her parents' house in Toronto for two months. He begged her to go home. It didn't feel like home living with his parents. He promised her things would change and that they could move out. For her daughter's sake, she accepted him back.

They moved from Quebec to Edmonton, away from his family's influences. Things were happy for a while but she foresaw he would always go back to his parents when things got tough. That proved to be true when they had their second child. She was left to shoulder the burden of taking care of their son mostly by herself. He gave excuses to be away as much as possible. One day, he suggested moving back to Quebec, giving the excuse that his parents would like to spend more time with their grandchildren. Her heart broke. She was beyond disappointed but vowed to stay on until her children are old enough to understand the separation between parents.

"What are their names?" asked Arwen.

"Vivienne and Hisashi Moreau," said Josh.

"He sass she?" Arwen was confused and Josh laughed before spelling it out for Arwen.

"Why not a name from your husband's origin?" asked Arwen in curiosity.

"I insisted that at least one of my children have the name of my mother's origin," explained Josh.

Bringing up her children brought a wave of sorrow for her. Arwen had hugged her when she broke down and cried because she was missing both of them. Since then, Arwen never brought up about her family again but they did talk more about her cultures and origins.

"Why are you not named after your origins?" asked Arwen.

At this, Josh blushed in embarrassment.

"Actually, I am," she replied.

Arwen's eyes widened.

"Josh is not your true name?" asked Arwen.

Josh wasn't sure why she had wanted an English name so badly when she was fifteen.

"No, it is not. It is a self-given name as I grew up. I am not sure the reason why I had wanted another name so badly when I was fifteen. It just seems right at the time to have an English name," explained Josh.

"What is your true name then?" asked Arwen.

"Li Min. Actually, it is Min, daughter of Han. But our last name is Li," said Josh.

"Can I call you Min then?" asked Arwen. Josh took a moment to stare at Arwen then smiled.

"Only family does," she replied.

Arwen smiled in return and has since called her Min. Elladan and Elrohir have adopted her elven name instead. It was several months later that Lord Elrond claimed her as kin and had given Josh an elven name.

"Lady Galadriel sends her regard for you and welcomes you to our family. She also reminded me to give you an elven name. How does Garthel sound to you?" asked Lord Elrond.

"What does it mean?" she asked.

"Fortress."

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"You wield your sword with so much more ease now. In fact, your stance has improved impressively, Garthel," commented Elladan as they took a break from practice.

"If only the same can be said on your marksmanship," said Elrohir as he chuckled, earning a glare from his mortal sister. "At least your horse riding is no longer an issue."

"It's easy for you to say when you have had what? Two thousand years?" she huffed.

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other before laughing heartily.

"Two thousand eight hundred fifty-two, to be exact," replied Elrohir smugly.

Garthel threw a dagger taken from the strap of her thigh at him. He avoided the hit easily. Elladan had also added dagger training for her after she was better at parrying with the sword.

"I just don't understand how the precision of your dagger is so good but not your bow skill," commented Elrohir dryly.

"You won't be so lucky next time," she threatened.

"Galu, muinthel nín!" challenged Elrohir. She smiled at the endearment.

The twins reminded her of her own brothers on Earth except that the roles had been reversed. Due to her mortality, they are more protective of her. If she was to leave Rivendell and explore the forest, either one of them would accompany her. Mostly, both of them would ride out with her to get to know the forest surrounding Rivendell. If both of them were not available, she was on strict instruction not to leave unless she had a very damn good reason to.

They have also taken up the effort to teach her Sindarin when their father could not. She wasn't very good at it. Therefore, she had difficulties socializing with other elves that do not speak the common tongue. Elanil had become her attendant and had taken up the liberty to also help her in learning Sindarin or rather became her translator.

Elanil is like the mother she had always wanted. The elf fussed over her even when she told her not to. While Lord Elrond had claimed her as kin, she has yet to establish a comfortable relationship with him enough to address him as " _Ada_ ". However, Lord Elrond had called her "iell nín" plenty of times.

Her own father was a man on the pedestal in her eyes. It wasn't that Lord Elrond was not as good as her father. He was exactly like her father and she was afraid her memories will fail her with time if she replaced Lord Elrond as her father.

Arwen had tried to explain to her that by recognizing Lord Elrond as her father it does not necessarily mean she do not love her true father or forget about him.

"One does not truly forget kin so easily, Min." said Arwen and the words rang true in her heart and mind.

She just needed to get used to the idea.

By filling her time with trainings and family bonding, time seemed to elude her. October came before she was ready. Seven months had passed since she woke up in the forest of Rivendell. She remembered Lord Elrond told her it was April then. _Where did the time go?_

It's about time.

She had been avoiding her thoughts on the war of the ring. She can only avoid it for so long. From now until the end of the month, she would start seeing guests that are coming for the Council of Elrond. She dreaded it but could do nothing except hope she would be enough to help the fellowship. Lord Elrond had made it clear she would be joining them until Lothlórien. Lady Galadriel wished to see her. From there, her fate will be decided if she will continue her journey with the fellowship of the ring.

 **TBC**

Galu, muinthel nín! – Good luck, my sister!

Iell nín – My daughter

 **While I have written based on the movie, I have chosen to follow the timeline from the book instead to give my character more time to develop. Even though ending up in Middle Earth is a fantasy, I'd like to be as realistic as possible. Josh/Garthel is a mortal and has no superpowers so her progress in sword and bow training should takes time and not be perfect as seen in other stories. And no, she was not an active person when she was on Earth. She was just a mother with two children that lives a normal dramatic human life until she woke up in Middle Earth. Also, I tried not to be as detailed as possible. If there is a scene that I wanted to elaborate more, I would perhaps make it an excerpt in another chapter after I finish the story. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Fellowship

**Josh will now be officially addressed under her elven name, Garthel. It is pronounced as 'Garth-el'. Enjoy reading!**

 **3\. The Fellowship**

Garthel watched as the guests arrived throughout the month to attend the Council of Elrond. The elves from Mirkwood arrived first to inform the escape of Gollum from the Halls of Thranduil. There was an attack from the orcs of Dol Guldur. That was the first time she saw Legolas from the veranda that had a view of the bridge into the city. Erestor was the one who had welcomed the Mirkwood kin.

It came as a surprise when she did not fawn over Legolas like she expected. After all she used to have a crush on him when the movie first came out. She expected to at least feel some sort of giddiness but alas months of living with elves had probably attuned her to their beautiful nature. He is attractive and gorgeous, like all elves. That was perhaps the problem. Their enchantments had worn off on her. It was like being a celebrity herself and not looked upon other celebrities as idols anymore. Except in her case, she was still a mortal but feeling normal among elves.

The dwarves made their appearance soon after which she had glances of Gimli walking the Hall of Fire. It was when Boromir arrived with his men that she felt distress for she knew of his fate. She avoided watching him. The last of the fellowship members to arrive were Gandalf, Aragorn and the hobbits.

She did not approach the guests after their arrival. Lord Elrond had requested her to be of absence until the council. However, he emphasized that she should be present at the _end_ of the council. _Sometimes I think Adar just loves to see the surprise on the face of others._

Taking her adar's request into consideration, she had avoided all the guests. Besides taking a few glances from the shadows, she had been staying mostly in her room. _Or sneak out with Elladan and Elrohir for training in secluded area…_

Lord Elrond had called her into his study one evening and told her Lady Galadriel wished for her to follow the fellowship until she had to go her separate way to Lothlórien. She had looked bemused and her adar's eyes had shown that they both knew the fellowship would all end up in Lothlórien. He added on she would be of great help to carry some of the burdens for she knew of their fate.

"Should I attempt to change anyone's fate?" she asked.

Lord Elrond stared at her for a moment.

"You were brought here for a reason. By Valar's faith, he has given you the power to choose your actions. In the end, it is your choice. Follow your heart, iell nín," said Lord Elrond.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Garthel was nervous on the day the council would be held. She donned a black cloak and hid herself behind a pillar where Lord Elrond, Erestor, and Glorfindel's chairs were placed. Elladan was standing next to Erestor while Elrohir stood next to Glorfindel. _I don't remember the twins being in the council…_

She was distracted by some noises and was not surprise to see Merry and Pippin hiding two pillars away from her. They didn't see her. It was best that they did not for she wouldn't want to ruin the so-called surprise Lord Elrond had planned. She chuckled mentally at that thought. She listened to the conversation like it had played out in the movie. It mattered not if she doesn't see them for it still felt surreal to be part of this council. The council was not short, but to her, time seemed to be moving faster than she had anticipated.

When she heard Lord Elrond started to say "nine companions", she knew it was time she did her special guest appearance. It sounded like a reality show. She slipped out from the pillar behind and kneeled before her adar.

"My Lord, you requested my presence," she said, intentionally calling her adar "My Lord" for the sake of a dramatic effect.

She heard the twins gasped. Everyone barred Lord Elrond was surprised to see an unknown person in a cloak appearing for the council. Elladan and Elrohir were shock to hear her voice. They were not informed of her involvement prior to the council. The way she had appeared only further confirmed that she would be joining the fellowship in their journey. Both of them stood up immediately.

"Adar!" chorused both of them together.

"Tell us this is not true!" demanded Elladan as he faced Lord Elrond.

Lord Elrond turned to look at his sons grimly.

"Yes, I did request her presence. Lady Galadriel suggested her involvement months ago," said Lord Elrond.

Elrohir, who was usually calm, turned around to face her with an indignant expression.

"You did not think it important to inform us, muinthel!?" shouted Elrohir.

The audience who knew Lord Elrond knows that he only had a daughter. They did not know he claimed kin to another. Therefore, they thought he had allowed Arwen to be involved with the ring. Even Aragorn hesitated though the voice did not sound like Arwen, he came forth to protest but Lord Elrond held his hand up to gesture he would explain.

"Let me introduce you to Garthel, daughter of mine as I claimed kin to her just a month ago," said Lord Elrond.

She stood up and removed the hood from her head. Most of them gasped in shock.

"But she is mortal!" exclaimed Gimli.

"Not to mention a lady. This journey will not be kind to her," added Boromir disapprovingly.

Before she could retort, Lord Elrond had defended her instead.

"Kin is not separated by races, Gimli, son of Glóin. You will soon learn that in your journey. As for being a lady, Boromir, you'd be surprise of her competency," said Lord Elrond.

Elladan and Elrohir were still glaring at her. She tried not to look at them. She must have been a shocker for those that have not seen her. She did not resemble any races of men in Middle Earth. She raised her eyes to meet everyone in the council and bowed.

"Pleased to meet all of you. My journey shall begin with you but may not necessarily end together. My intended destination is Lothlórien. My presence has been summoned by Lady of Light," she said.

Gandalf finally spoke. "Well, this I did not expect."

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

When the council was dismissed, a separate meeting had been held only for the fellowship and Lord Elrond's family besides Arwen.

"Garthel knows about the fellowship prior to her arrival… from another realm," stated Lord Elrond.

It was no surprise for Gandalf but it was a different matter for the rest.

"What do you mean from another realm?" asked Aragorn as he stared at her in confusion.

She was getting tired of the weird stares and decided to speak up for herself.

"Ada, please allow me," she said. Lord Elrond nodded.

"It is what is being stated. I am not from Middle Earth. I come from another world, slightly similar but more advanced and so much different because there are no elves, dwarves and hobbits. No dragons and creatures of the dark either. Maybe there are some wizards or witches but none that I have come across," she explained.

She had to stare at Gandalf when she said that. He returned the stare in mirth.

"As to my knowledge of the ring and fellowship prior to my arrival, it was written in fictional books from where I come from. Now, I bear the burden of this knowledge and I must insist that you should not force me to disclose anything as I am afraid it will change the course of our journey,," she continued.

Everyone was contemplative and deep in thoughts.

"Lady Garthel, it is wise of you not to inform any of us of the incidents that are bound to happen," said Gandalf.

He was watching her and his eyes seemed to tell her something as if he knew what she knows.

She nodded solemnly.

"As much as I wish I could, please allow me to bear this burden. Not to mention, it is long coming now. I have to see Lady Galadriel for I need to find a way to go back to where I came from after all," she said.

After a few further discussions on the journey, the meeting was adjourned. Only Elladan, Elrohir and Lord Elrond were left in the room. The twins were arguing with their father on the risks of allowing her to go. She understood that they worry for her because they care and had come to love her like a true sister.

"Enough, Elladan, Elrohir!" she chastised.

She took each of their hand and look at them with sadness. They cringed at her expression.

"You must understand, regardless of the fellowship and their journey, you both knew that I will have to go to Lothlórien anyway," she said sadly.

They tried to protest but she stopped them.

"No, both of you are needed here. It is fate that brought me to both of you. I still remember clearly the day I was found and saved by my brothers. I love both of you very much. Please have faith for I have faith we will meet again," she told them.

The twins sighed and pulled her into their arms.

"We understand, but it does not make it any easier," said Elrohir.

Elladan could not bring himself to utter a single word. He might have always shown a more aggressive front but he was the most emotional between the brothers. They released her after a moment and left the room, leaving their father and her alone to say their farewell. Lord Elrond had been facing away from her since she started talking to the twins and had yet to turn around to look at her. She knew that he too was worried for her.

"Ada…" she called and walked towards him.

Lord Elrond turned around with tears in his eyes.

"I knew in my heart that you are my father, blood or not. It was silly of me to think by recognizing you as my father that I am replacing my true father. But these months have begun to let me come to terms that my father will always be my father and you don't have to replace him. You will be another father I have come to love as my guide and kin. In this life, Ada… you are no doubt my father for no one could have given me so much as you did since I came here," she said in tears.

Lord Elrond pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly.

"Yes, iell nín. You will always be my daughter in this life as well," replied Lord Elrond soothing their pain away.

 **TBC**


	4. The Journey

**4\. The Journey**

The fellowship would only set out at the end of December. Garthel recalled from the book it was on the 25th of the month. How ironic for it to fall on Christmas day. During the time before they set out, she had called it the honeymoon period. The hobbits definitely agreed with her for there were feasts every fortnight.

While the other members of the fellowship took their time to rest and replenish their energy, she was more focused on training. Aragorn and Boromir would duel with her on swords when her elder twin brother could not. That in fact gave Elladan more time to train her to master the dagger. Legolas had partnered with Elrohir on her bow training. No doubt her accuracy was better than when she first started but she tended to miss her targets when under pressured. She hoped all the trainings she had been working so hard on would be enough for their journey for she did not want to be a burden to them.

During the feasts, she was usually seated between Gimli and Legolas. It would seem they had formed an odd triangle friendship where she was always stuck being their mediator. She had not seen much of Gandalf as he was mostly occupied with Lord Elrond. However, she did catch him staring at her a few times. He looked like he was trying to figure her out. She shrugged it off, not wanting to worry about it until he came to talk to her.

The hobbits were sort of like her children. Frodo, like a child who carried too much burden, which she tried to soothe his fears from time to time by encouraging him to be confident of himself. "Just because you're small and one person, or hobbit, does not mean you can't change the world," she had told him when she found him at the veranda one night. Both of them couldn't sleep for their own reason.

Sam was like a brother to Frodo, which she admired his loyalty and had advise him to always stay with Frodo regardless what happened. Of course, Sam agreed whole-heartedly. Merry and Pippin were really like children, always bickering among themselves. She had told them to keep true to themselves as the journey ahead will need more jolly memories than ever. She was pretty sure it wasn't their short statures that make her view them like her children. _Well, I definitely do not think Gimli is like my child._

She didn't realize she had chuckle out loud at her own thought.

"What's so funny?" asked Legolas from her left.

They were at the veranda watching the night sky.

"Just thinking if short is a factor for me to treat the hobbits like my children," she replied.

"But that would mean…" Both of them laughed before Legolas could finish his sentence.

"That was why I came to the conclusion short is not the factor," she finished.

Right at that moment, Gimli showed up behind them.

"What's so funny?" asked Gimli gruffly.

They both couldn't help it and burst into laughter. Gimli never found out about the joke.

She was expecting Gandalf to pay her a visit before they set off their journey. Therefore, it did not come as a surprise when he caught her alone one night at the veranda. It was one of those nights she thought about her children.

"What troubles you, my lady?" asked Gandalf as he appeared next to her.

"Just thinking of my children back home," replied Garthel sadly.

"There is no greater burden in this life than for a mother without her children," said Gandalf while smoking his pipe.

"No, there is not. Now come on, I know there's something you want to ask me," she said looking at Gandalf.

"It seems I am unable to hide my curiosity that well from you," replied Gandalf in mirth.

"My intuition works pretty well mostly," she replied and smiled softly at him.

"Well then, are you sure you have not come across… a wizard before?" asked Gandalf with an eyebrow raised.

She gave him a confused look.

"Well, that will give me the answer I needed," responded Gandalf before leaving Garthel even more confused.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Time does not wait for anyone. Even as she knew this, it did not help that she was not as ready as she should be for this journey. From the looks of it, neither were her siblings. Arwen was remorse that not only she was losing the love of her life, but she was also losing a sister.

"Don't cry, Arwen," said Garthel.

Arwen took a deep breath and held her tears. Then she tucked a silver leaf pin on Garthel's right hair which was done in a long braid the night before by Elanil and her.

"I cannot promise not to lose it but I'll try not to," whispered Garthel as she embraced Arwen.

"Make sure you get it back to me, Min," whispered Arwen in return.

Garthel tightened the embrace before releasing Arwen as Elladan and Elrohir both approached her. She turned around to face them and was presented with their gifts.

"I had them crafted you a light sword," said Elladan.

"Hopefully you will shoot better with this bow," grinned Elrohir as he passed it to her.

She swatted his arm playfully.

"Great, I can feel your immense love for me," she said, trying to sound sarcastic but her voice was thick with emotions.

She hid a few drops of tears by giving both of them a tight embrace.

"I will treasure these," she said.

Lord Elrond was the last to approach her.

"I do not have anything to give you that they haven't. You have my prayers, best wishes and my heart with you always, iell nín," said Lord Elrond.

"Ada, you gave me more than I can ever hope. It is I, who needs to give you something in return. Regardless of where I may be and will be, my heart lies here in Imladris with my siblings and you," she said with tears in her eyes.

Her father gave her a heartfelt smile. She turned around and followed the fellowship out the gate after Gandalf said they await the ring bearer.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Even with her stamina increased since she started training nine months ago, nothing could have prepared her for this journey. At times like these, she wished she was an elf. They had hidden themselves when the Crebain from Dunland were scouting near the South Road. Gandalf suggested taking the Pass of Caradhas since the South Road had been watched. She wanted to tell them so badly that they should just go through the mines of Moria instead of wasting more energy and time. But she knew Frodo had to make that decision, not her. And so, she bit her cheeks to refrain herself from saying anything as they hike up the snow mountain. True enough, they encountered an avalanche crisis below the Pass of Caradhas.

Now, they stood in front of the walls of Moria. _Finally!_ She cheered and made a little dance in her head but frowned when she realized the fate of Gandalf. There was an illuminated door on the walls of Moria where Gandalf tried to solve the riddle to open the door. She was very tempted to say 'mellon' but kept her lips shut. Vaguely, she remembered Merry and Pippin would be trying to disturb the water with pebbles. She went to them and held them close to her.

"Keep your idle hands from picking up rocks," she told them.

Gandalf said 'mellon' after Frodo asked what was the elvish word for friend and the door opened. When they walked inside the mine, they were being greeted by the sight of dwarves' carcasses littering all over the place. Garthel stayed behind the hobbits ensuring if anything was to come from the water, she would be more prepared than them. In fact, she was facing the water and not looking at the sight in the mine. She wasn't sure if she could stomach the sight.

"No!" wailed Gimli loudly as he ran to the corpse near him.

"Goblins!" said Legolas after looking at the arrow he removed from one of the corpses.

Everyone drew their weapons.

"We should have taken the Gaps of Rohan. Now get out! Get out!" shouted Boromir.

As it was, even without disturbing the water, a tentacle sprang out from it. She had already taken her sword out when the door opened, so she sliced the tentacle off with ease, dreading what was to come next. They heard the movement of her sword and turned around to look at the hobbits and her. Without turning around, she pushed the hobbits backwards with her weight.

"Get inside!" she shouted to the hobbits.

Just as she finished, a bunch of tentacles sprang out from the water and knocked her off her feet into the hobbits. One of the tentacles wrapped around Frodo's right leg as if it knew he was the ring bearer. Aragorn and Boromir ran out to help while she got on her feet to slice the tentacles away as well. Legolas took a shot at the tentacle that had Frodo making it release him. Boromir caught Frodo as they ran into the mine. The creature tried to follow them but had caved the door instead due to its weight.

"Fucking giant octopus," muttered Garthel as she tried to catch her breath.

She couldn't even see in the dark.

"Well, well, I didn't know our lady has a foul mouth," said Gimli pretending to be astonished.

Truth was he would have curse too in this situation.

"Time to get to know me under these circumstances, Gimli," retorted Garthel dryly.

Gandalf chuckled slightly at their banter but hurried them to move along by lighting up his staff. They walked through a hall with huge and tall pillars with arches. Gimli saw an opened door littered with corpses inside and out. He ran inside and saw Balin's tomb. He fell on his knees as Garthel and Legolas each put a hand on his shoulders to comfort him. When she heard the sound of something crashing and falling into the well, she cursed under her breath and turned around to see Pippin cringe.

"Close the door! Orcs!" she shouted to them.

The sound of drums started and she equipped her bow. Boromir and Aragorn ran to close the door.

"They have a cave troll," muttered Boromir sarcastically.

When the orcs broke the first hole, Legolas shot his first arrow through it. Knowing her good for nothing accuracy, she gave up on the bow and pulled out her sword as the orcs rushed in. They fought with the orcs relentlessly until the troll barged in. Boromir got hit as he flew to the wall. There was another orc behind him. Garthel took her bow out and prayed her shitty accuracy would work. Releasing the arrow from the string, the arrow hit the orc's forehead sending it tumbling down to the floor.

"Good to know, my shit accuracy is not so shitty right now," she huffed and shouted to Boromir. "Get up, Boromir! Unless you want to be salad!"

"Oh, I see our lady is working her wits now," chuckled Gimli as he threw a sword at the troll before it smashed the tomb causing him to jump away and rolled to the floor.

"That wouldn't have happen if you had focused more on the fight," scoffed Garthel.

Legolas' lips lifted slightly in a smirk as he concentrated on the fight. He shot two arrows at the troll trying to save Gimli as his axe had been knocked away. That caused the troll to focus on Legolas as it hurled his metal ball at him. He dodged the metal ball twice. When the chain wrapped around the pillar next to him, he ran across it and shot an arrow into the troll's head causing it to be distracted for a while. _Or maybe not…_

The troll randomly hurled its chain around them until Frodo stabbed its foot with Sting. The troll retreated in agony.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dum," said Gandalf as he heard more orcs and goblins coming.

They tried to run to the bridge but were surrounded. Suddenly, there was a roar and a bright red light coming from one of the corridors. All the orcs and goblins fled. Garthel's mind raced as she knew Gandalf's end was near.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

"A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world," replied Gandalf hesitantly.

"It is about time to run now!" rushed Garthel not even letting Gandalf finish his line and they ran.

They reached the stairs and Boromir almost tumbled down. Legolas grabbed him in time. Aragorn and Garthel were the last before Gandalf. As Gandalf held himself against the wall, he said to Aragorn "Lead them on Aragorn. The bridge is near. Do as I say!"

Gandalf turned to Garthel and she stared at him in tears before whispering so softly that only Gandalf and probably an elf could hear "See you soon."

They ran to the bridge and Frodo turned around to see Gandalf stopped at the middle shouting to the Balrog. "You cannot pass!"

The whole ordeal was heart breaking. She knew he would survive, but the others did not and their grief affected her as much.

"Fly, you fools!" was all she heard before she turned her back to the bridge and started running up the stairs and out of the mine.

They came out of the other side of the mountain and caught their breaths. Boromir strode up to Garthel and pulled at her collars.

"You knew, didn't you?" shouted Boromir at her but she didn't have the energy to respond, still slightly shaken by Gandalf's fall.

Aragorn and Legolas rushed up to pry Boromir away from her.

"We could have saved him if you told us!" insisted Boromir.

She was angry because she too went through the pain. Even though she knew Gandalf's fate, it didn't make her feel any less than the others.

"How sure are you that we could have saved him? What if we perished along with him? Where does that leave Middle Earth? Valar has decided his fate before I even knew of it. I am not God and should not attempt to be one," she huffed and turned away from Boromir, closed her eyes to control her emotions.

No one said anything else. Aragorn hurried everyone that they should reach the forest before nightfall as orcs would be swarming the place by then. Legolas approached her as she deliberately strayed behind everyone else.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas concerned.

"I will be," replied Garthel emotionlessly.

"Why don't you tell them? I heard what you said to Gandalf at the stairs." asked Legolas.

"What good would it have done, Legolas? You were able to hear because you're an elf. You were not supposed to know either. But I trust you to keep it silent for the sake of this war. He has to fall for the outcome we want. That's all I can say," explained Garthel as they trudged on.

He never brought up the subject again.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

It was strange. Garthel felt slightly lighter as soon as they entered the forest of Lorien. Gimli started talking about an elf witch, no doubt referring to Lady Galadriel. Her eyes trained on Frodo knowing Lady Galadriel would be reaching out to his mind. It did not come as a surprise when she heard Lady Galadriel as well.

 _Your fate is still undecided, my child. Worry not, by Valar's faith, you are here for a reason._

That was all said to her and she kept quiet, hid her dagger in her right sleeve, waiting for the elves to show up. She had nothing against Haldir personally but felt the grudges between elves and dwarves being ridiculous. If she wouldn't allow Gimli to disrespect other elves, no elves should be allowed to disrespect Gimli as well. When Gimli started to ramble, she hushed him.

"Gimli, quiet. Don't disrespect others if you do not want the same treatment," said Garthel.

The dwarf shut up, slightly unhappy. She slowly unsheathed her dagger and positioned herself next to Aragorn where she expected Haldir to appear. Suddenly, arrows were being point at them.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," said Haldir as he appeared.

Garthel twirled behind Haldir and shove her dagger near his throat surprising the elf.

"What was that you were saying, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien?" asked Garthel feeling smug that she managed what she wanted to do.

Then she had to hit herself mentally for calling Haldir as if she knew him very well. She would have some explaining to do later on. Some of the elves pointed their arrows at her. In fact, the fellowship were quite surprise of her swift movement which was not shown previously. Even shocked, Haldir did no falter as he spoke.

"If I were you, I would remove the dagger as you can see you are outnumbered," said Haldir.

She smiled and Haldir could see it from the corner of his eyes.

"Even outnumbered as I am, you'd bleed before I am being put out. Show my friend some respect next time," said Garthel as she released Haldir and stepped away as if nothing had happened.

Haldir stared at her, expression unreadable but his eyes shone with interest. They were taken to the platform before crossing to Lothlórien, introductions were made and Gimli was not happy that they were conversing in Sindarin. Before Gimli could start his curses in dwarven language for being uncourteous, Garthel stopped him.

"Gimli, don't," said Garthel.

"And who may I know this mortal lady that travels with the fellowship?" asked Haldir with mirth.

"Garthel i eneth nín, iell o Elrond," she replied and Haldir was very surprised that she could speak Sindarin but also the fact that a mortal was a daughter to the Lord of Rivendell.

"We should start speaking in the common tongue to be respectful. Lord Elrond claimed me as kin after my arrival in his home. That's all you should know," said Garthel as she cleared the question in Haldir's mind.

Haldir nodded respectfully and turned his gaze away from her to speak with Frodo about the evil he brought as such he could go no further. She wasn't worried as the fellowship was because she knew the Lady of Light will grant them an audience. True enough, Haldir returned and asked them to follow him.

"Caras Galadhon the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light," announced Haldir proudly when they reach the gate of Lothlórien.

Garthel tried not to look like she was awestruck but it did not escape the eyes of a certain elf.

"It is normal for mortal to be mesmerized by elven homes," said Haldir obviously trying to make a conversation with her.

"Thanks for reminding me my short life span, but I believe if you don't watch your back, I might have live longer than you," she smirked and walked away.

Haldir was no doubt very interested in her as he stared at her in a different light.

 **TBC**

Garthel i eneth nín, *iell o Elrond - Garthel is my name, daughter of Elrond


	5. Almost There

**5\. Almost There**

Garthel kept her pace slow and controlled her breathing to keep the endurance of climbing the never ending stairs. _I have never liked stairs…_

It was such a relief when Haldir stopped at an alcove where there was an archway before a set of stairs. The glow from elves seemed brighter to her when she saw Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel descent from the stairs.

She filtered out the conversation and her mind wandered. She did not need to know what was said because she already knew. She was thinking of the journey ahead. While Gandalf fell and will return, the same fate was not granted to Boromir. _Nor Haldir…_

She wondered if she should change their fate. That made her feel like a hypocrite because she had told Boromir she should not attempt to be God and yet she was wavering at the idea of Boromir and Hadir's deaths. Her attention was pulled from her when Lord Celeborn said "Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," responded Lady Galadriel with a faraway look.

"Thanks to someone for not telling us in advance of the dangers. We should not have taken the mines of Moria," muttered Boromir.

Garthel closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she spoke strongly. "He was meant to be taken by both Shadow and Flame, a Balrog of Morgoth. You were told in Imladris I cannot share the fate of any of you. If you're just looking for someone to blame for the grief, please go ahead. You will not guilt trip me."

"We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your hearts. For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief," said Lady Galadriel.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," asked Lord Celeborn. While the rest of the fellowship bowed their heads in defeat, Garthel did not. She was looking into Lady Galadriel's eyes and she saw that she knew.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the company is true," said Lady Galadriel.

Lady Galadriel stared at her for a moment before she continued, "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace."

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

As much as she knew she needed the rest, but her eyes would not shut. She stood on the balcony extended from one of the walkways, looking up into the night seeing a different sky than from home. _Home?_

She hasn't thought about Edmonton for many nights. The journey occupied most of her thoughts. Rivendell had slowly begun to become her home instead. Only she wished her children were there when she went back. She was startled out of her contemplation by a voice she recognized.

"Lady Garthel, our lady wishes to see you," said Haldir. She looked over to him on her right and nodded. She followed him as she was being led to a garden. As Lady Galadriel appeared, he left.

"You know some of our fates. It _was_ wise of you to not reveal the truth. Would you like to look at the mirror?" asked Lady Galadriel. She stared at Lady Galadriel for a moment then shook her head.

"The mirror will cloud my judgements. I have been told to follow my heart. I wanted to travel here to find out a way to go home. But at this moment, I am not ready to leave not until this quest is completed. They need my _help_ ," she hinted and hoped Lady Galadriel understood the meaning behind her words.

"Wise words from a burdened child. But you are troubled by decisions you intend to make, are you not?" asked Lady Galadriel with a smile. She cringed at being called out.

"I do not know if it will affect the war, but it is such a cruelty to watch anybody fall. My mind tells me it is their fate and I should not interfere with it. But my heart tells me differently," said Garthel.

They were quiet for a moment until Lady Galadriel said suddenly, "Fortress."

"Pardon me?" asked Garthel as she was confused. She knew that it meant her elven name but was not quite sure why Lady Galadriel brought it up.

"Your elven name, given by Lord Elrond. Is it not ringing true now?" asked Lady Galadriel with more clarity. Realization dawned on her. She can be the fortress that held the fellowship together. Even knowing they will have to split, but she now knew she could continue this journey and protect the people in _her_ fortress.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

 _Row row row your boat gently down the stream, merrily merrily merrily merrily life is but a dream…_ She sang in her head but her mouth moved according to the lyrics.

"What are you not saying out loud, _mellon nín_?" asked Legolas from behind her. She peered behind her and saw Gimli staring at her curiously too. They are now traveling through the great river.

"I was singing in my head. I was afraid the enemies could hear me," replied Garthel.

"They are not close enough to hear you yet. Come, sing for us," said Legolas encouragingly. She began singing the lullaby she sang for her children.

"Row row row your boat gently down the stream,

Merrily merrily merrily merrily,

Life is but a dream.

Row row row your boat gently down the river,

If the river gets you wet,

Don't forget to shiver.

Row row row your boat watch the water flow,

Rowing's fun but rowing's hard,

That is what I know.

Row row row your boat gently down the lake,

Don't stand up and rock the boat,

That's a big mistake!

Row row row your boat see the water run,

Rowing here and rowing there,

Oh we're almost done.

Row row row your boat gently down the stream,

Merrily merrily merrily merrily,

Life is but a dream…"

When she finished, she turned to look at them. Legolas was smiling but Gimli had an odd expression.

"It sounds like a jest than a song!" exclaimed Gimli. Legolas laughed at that.

"It's a lullaby I sing for my children. I just thought it fits our current situation," she smiled ruefully.

They continue to paddle through the great river and her mind wandered to the gift from Lady Galadriel.

"I believe this is your upmost precious," said Lady Galadriel and presented her a photograph of both her children.

"How did you get it, my lady?" she gasped and asked.

"I did a little magic, but that's all I can grant you, my child," said Lady Galadriel.

"This means the whole world to me… thank you, my lady. I shall treasure your gracious," she was in tears. The photograph will serve as a remembrance and motivation that regardless of the journey ahead, she must make it back to see her children at least once.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"Go, Frodo. Your path has been carved out for you," said Garthel as she watched Frodo disappear into the woods. It was not easy to let Frodo go. Then she remembered that Aragorn would be fighting alone with a bunch of orcs but she knew Legolas and Gimli will go to his aid. And now, she must _aid_ Boromir.

She ran towards the sounds of the horn. _At this rate, he might really not make it. Can't he stop blowing the blardy horn after the first time!?_

She ran as fast as she could. It was a relief when she heard Boromir shouted "Run! Run! Run!" to Merry and Pippin. As she reached the clearing, from the other side of Merry and Pippin, she took out her bow and prayed that her rotten luck would do to save Boromir's life. _No, too far..._

She realized her arrow could not reach the Uruk-hai that was aiming his arrow at Boromir. _Dammit!_

In the end, she moved the position of the arrow and released. Just as the arrow from the Uruk-hai flew towards Boromir, her arrow hit Boromir's lower left calf causing him to yell and fall to the ground. The arrow from the Uruk-hai missed Boromir.

"Merry! Pippin! Run!" she shouted and ran towards Boromir as she saw the second arrow coming at him. She reached Boromir in time and knocked him away while she rolled her body forward to avoid the arrow.

"I am not sorry for shooting your leg! Now get your ass up and move behind a tree to fight or something, go!" she shouted.

Boromir was shock but limped behind a tree so he could shield himself. She ran towards the Uruk-hai. The adrenaline rush caused her to move in between the other orcs without bothering to kill them as her target was not them. The Uruk-hai saw the determination in her eyes to reach him.

"Get the hobbits to Saruman!" he shouted, withdrew his sword and rushed towards her.

The orcs did as he told and managed to catch up with Merry and Pippin. Boromir was still fending off a few orcs. He was torn between letting Garthel face the Uruk-hai alone or saving the hobbits. But there was no need to. She made the choice for him.

"Stay where you are, Boromir! And stay the fuck alive!" she shouted at him and danced around the Uruk-hai, avoiding his attacks. While he attempted to stay alive and slay whichever orc that came across him, he watched from the corner of his eyes as she fought the Uruk-hai. She was much quicker than she was before and he was thankful for whatever inner motivation she possessed that cause her to become as swift as she was now for he knew she is tempting her life with a battle she cannot win alone. She wasn't small, but the Uruk-hai was definitely larger than her and packed a whole lot of muscles than she does.

She knew she just need to hold it long enough until help comes. _Hopefully…_ The Uruk-hai was relentless with his swings. She didn't bother parrying his attacks but avoiding them and cutting him when she was able to. She managed to thrust her sword into the Uruk-hai's lower abdomen but before she can pull it out, he grabbed the sword and pulled her towards him. She should have release her sword but it was too late. He grabbed hold of her throat and lifted her up.

"What is a weak mortal woman doing in a battle like this?" asked the Uruk-hai. His breath made her felt like gagging but she forced the lump down.

"Why don't you release my throat so I can show you how weak I am, you fucking orc!" she snarled and gasped as he tightened his grip. She had long released her sword. She grabbed the orc's wrist to loosen his hold with no avail.

"Garthel!" shouted Boromir limping his way towards her. _I did not save him just so he can die later._

"No, Boromir! You have to- trust me! Stay!" she shouted at him. The orc laughed.

"Is he your lover? Why don't I make it less painful for him and just finish you off?" _Fuck you, orc or not._ She stopped struggling and calmed herself down while her hands were still holding the Uruk-hai leader's wrist loosely.

"Giving up, are you?" he asked and laughs.

"No! Garthel!" Boromir shouted and continued to limp towards them.

Her mind raced across all kinds of scenarios on how to save herself and more importantly how to save Boromir. She did not want to die. The image of the photograph flitted into her mind. _Vivienne! Hisashi!_ For her children, nothing can beat the love and determination of a mother's survival. She let go of her right hand and slipped the dagger out from her sleeve then stabbed on the Uruk-hai's wrist causing him to roar in pain before letting her go.

She kicked his torso as soon as he let go and flipped herself backwards onto the ground. _Probably the most graceful move I ever made._ She rolled away and dodged the furious attacks from the relentless Uruk-hai. A fleet of a shadow and she looked. It was Aragorn. _Thank Valar!_ She was starting to sound like she belonged to Middle Earth at this point. But she could care less if Valar is God as God had protected her thus far. She picked up her sword from the ground which the Uruk-hai have removed and thrown away earlier. Both Aragorn and Garthel continued to attack the Uruk-hai.

Suddenly, the Uruk-hai managed to kick Aragorn away and hurled a steel armor to trap him against the bark. He then turned around to advance on her.

"Just you and me again, mortal woman. When this is done, I am going to make sure you pay," spat the Uruk-hai.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch," cursed Garthel as she backed from a swing. He lunged himself at her. She did not have time to dodge so she took the brunt and fell onto the ground. The Uruk-hai was never going to release her. She did the only thing she could think of having the most chances of being alive. The Uruk-hai was holding onto her hips, his head just below her breasts. She brought up her sword and held it in a way to thrust against herself.

Aragorn and Boromir stare horrified at her action. She did not give much thought as she thrusted the sword downwards on the Uruk-hai's head down to left of her ribcage. She yelled out in pain but that did the job. The Uruk-hai lay dead on her.

Legolas and Gimli burst through the trees and saw the predicament. They were also in shock at the scene in front of them. Boromir limped himself towards her as Legolas released Aragorn from the armor. Gimli wasn't sure if he should remove the sword out as it might cause more bleeding.

"Lass, I haven't seen anyone as crazy as you are to attempt this!" said Gimli.

She rolled her eyes and said dryly, "You were not being chased by a barbaric orc. Not to mention this weight. Come on, can someone lift him away from me? I might die of suffocation instead of this sword wound."

Gimli shook his head and said, "Still keep your mouth about even in this situation."

Boromir reached them and shouted at her. "Are you out of your fucking mind, woman?"

She gave him a glare before replying. "If saving you makes me crazy, then yes. Now would somebody please get the orc off me?"

Aragorn and Legolas crouched down beside her.

"We have to stop the bleeding else you would not last the journey," said Legolas.

"This is going to hurt," said Aragorn as he quickly pulled out the sword. She cursed and tried to roll on her good side but Legolas held her place.

"Don't move," he urged.

Suddenly, Aragorn wasn't sure how to proceed without invading her modesty because in order to treat the wound, he had to remove her clothing.

"What troubles you, Aragorn?" asked Legolas.

Both Gimli and Boromir also stared at him for a while then it dawned on them.

"Uh ok. Let me scout the surrounding," said Gimli.

"I will help Boromir with his wound," said Legolas as he moved away with Boromir.

Garthel wasn't paying attention with the pain going on until Aragorn apologized.

"I am sorry, Lady Garthel," said Aragorn.

She looked at him confused then realization dawned on his embarrassment.

"Just do it unless you plan to carry my corpse instead," she muttered. Aragorn shook his head as he slowly remove her tunic and attend to the wound.

"You're very lucky you missed the vital organs and it's not as deep it looks," said Aragorn.

"Well, thank the Valar then," she sighed then added, "Wake me up if I go unconscious. I am not dying here."

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Garthel wasn't sure how long she was out except that when she woke she was in Legolas' arms. She could feel the movement indicating that they were moving.

"Are you feeling alright?" asked Legolas.

"As well as a wound like this allows me. Where are we heading?" she asked.

"We have decided to track Merry and Pippin down. We're almost at Fangorn Forest. You missed the encounter with the Rohan riders. They were almost insistent on taking you to Edoras but we trust no one except ourselves to take care of your life," explained Legolas.

" _Le hannon_ ," she said and smiled.

It wasn't long before they reached Fangorn Forest.

"Orc blood," spat Gimli. Legolas braced her tightly not wanting to let go if they really had to run.

"These are strange tracks," said Aragorn and Gimli claimed the air is so close in the forest. She was boarding on giddy knowing they would soon meet someone they had lost.

"This forest is old, very old. Full of memory… and anger. The trees are speaking to each other," said Legolas and he tried to sense the forest.

"Gimli! Lower your axe," ushered Aragorn.

"They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it. Waking up the trees, teaching them to speak," continued Legolas.

"Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings," retorted Gimli.

Legolas' movements jerked as he carried her towards something he sensed.

" _Aragorn, nad no ennas!_ (Something is out there!)" rushed Legolas as he passed her to Boromir.

"Put me down!" hissed Garthel in a whisper.

"No, in case we need to run," said Boromir.

" _Man cenich?_ (What do you see?)" asked Aragorn as he followed Legolas.

"Don't you know how to trust my instinct by now?" asked Garthel.

"The instinct that got you wounded? No, never," replied Boromir. She sighed in exasperation. Gimli only chuckled.

Suddenly, Legolas said "The White Wizard approaches." Making everyone stilled. Everyone except her.

"I swear if you don't put me down this instant, you will find a wound on you, Boromir," she threatened. Reluctantly, he let her down and she had to use his shoulder as support before fully standing by herself.

"Such stubborn lass, just like dwarven women," said Gimli.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" said Aragorn in a whisper.

She couldn't help but roller her eyes, if only they knew what she knows. Aragorn pulled his sword out slightly, as Gimli held his axes tighter. Boromir tried to hold her closer to him. Legolas readied himself to pull his arrow against the string.

"We must be quick," said Aragorn as they all turned around with weapons raised against a blinding light. Garthel shielded her eyes with her arm. Legolas released his arrows and they were deflected while Aragorn's sword turned hot causing him to release it. They could not see the face of the white wizard but he said "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits."

She started to smile and Boromir did not miss it.

"Where are they?" asked Aragorn.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" asked the white wizard.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" said Aragorn.

Gandalf appeared before in white hair and robes. Boromir turned his head towards Garthel immediately, watching her smile radiantly.

"It cannot be!" said Aragorn.

"Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman," said Legolas as he bowed with Gimli.

"I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been," said Gandalf

"You fell!" whispered Aragorn in disbelieve.

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done," explained Gandalf.

"Gandalf…" said Aragorn.

"Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide," said Gandalf and he turned to look her.

"Looks like you have had your own adventure, Lady Garthel," he said then switched his sight to Boromir.

"And you followed your heart." She smiled widely. It doesn't even matter if her cheeks hurt or that blasted wound below her ribs.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

They made their journey to Edoras as Gandalf proposed. No one went against him. It would be unwise to do so since he came back from the _dead_. As it is, Gimli rode with Gandalf on Shadowfax whereas Aragorn and Boromir had their own horses. She rode behind Legolas. She didn't really feel embarrass for being so close to Legolas. They have grown close throughout the journey, not quite like kin but not quite just a companion nor lovers but more of spiritual friends who went through the hardship together. That connection was also built with Gimli. Aragorn was like a brother. After all, he would be her future brother in law. With Boromir, it was slightly complicated because his mind was trapped by the darkness of the ring before she decided to save him, she was unable to establish a bond like she did with Legolas and Gimli. Nevertheless, he's a friend in this journey together and that's why she had saved him.

"Your words make more sense now in Moria," said Legolas. She smiled and Legolas do not need to see it to know because he would have smiled if the roles were reversed.

Suddenly, Boromir rode next to them and stared at her.

"Lady Garthel, I apologized for Moria. I…" She shook her head.

"Let's move pass it, Boromir. And you can stop using _lady_ after the journey we've been through," said Garthel as she waved Boromir off.

"After all the cussing you did, I supposed you _are_ perhaps really no lady as you said," jested Boromir. She sighed in exasperation at him.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact you shot an arrow at my leg," grinned Boromir. She laughed.

"Looks like my bow accuracy only works on acquaintance," she said. Boromir laughed and rode ahead to join Aragorn.

"It is not the titles that matters but what a heart does," said Legolas. She smiled softly and rested her head on his back. Her eyes closed and she drifted to sleep. _About halfway there now… perhaps more than half._

 **TBC**

 **hikaru shinyi** : I could not reply to you in private. Thank you for the review. I have drafted three quarter of the story and I have the complete story in my mind. All that needs to be done now would be to refine chapter by chapter and added more words for those incomplete drafts. But yes, it would be a few more chapters before Thranduil is introduced into the plot.


	6. Not the End

**I do not write for every scene unless Garthel has a role in it. Therefore, you will find me skipping along some and only vaguely describing some of them. Not to mention, most of you know the scenes very well so I do not need to re-type all the conversations. Enjoy reading!**

 **6\. Not the End**

Gandalf have gotten rid of Saruman's influence on King Théoden when they reached Edoras. Upon his awakening, he found out his son was slain in the first battle of the Fords of Isen. They had a funeral procession for Théodred.

It was when two children survived one of the orc attacks on one of the villages that Aragorn insisted Théoden to call for help from Éomer who has two thousand riders with him. Théoden was stubborn and decided to head for Helm's Deep to avoid open war. Garthel did not provide her opinions because she knew part of the story meant to happen in Helm's Deep. The only thing she hinted was to be more aware during the march to Helm's Deep as there will be an attack.

The ambush of wargs came and they survived with no casualties. _Unless you count Aragorn tumbling down the cliff..._ But the rest of the fellowship was not prepared for losing Aragorn. She wasn't sure how to assure them that Aragorn lives but Boromir and Legolas knew. Legolas had a feeling their friend did not die. Boromir on the other hand have noticed her reaction and it is similar to when they lost Gandalf. So he knew that Aragorn must have survived.

True enough, Aragorn showed up in Helm's Deep informing them about the ten thousand enemy soldiers that are coming their way. That's when she begun to feel anxious again. Haldir's fate was in her hands.

 _Follow your heart, my child._ At this distance, Lady Galadriel could still reach her mind which strengthened her resolve to save Haldir if she could. She had to re-dress her wound she got from saving Boromir in Helm's Deep. Éowyn had asked her to take it easy as the wound is not completely healed. _Take it easy? Who am I kidding?_ She knew there will be a few more battles before the war is over. She took the photograph of her children out. Her fingers brushed across it delicately.

"The drawing looks very real. Are they your children?" asked Éowyn looking curiously at the photograph she was holding. She nodded but did not say more. Aragorn and Boromir have insisted that she followed the women and children into the cave. She stared at them as if they have lost their mind.

"Good luck arguing with our lass. Count me out!" said Gimli. Legolas did not say anything but mentally agreed with Gimli as he stayed out of the argument.

"Why do you think I am here for? I've trained for nine months knowing I'll be in battles for this war. Injured as I am, I am not completely useless. If you're worried, I'll stay on the upper level and be an archer instead," argued Garthel. Legolas tried to cover up his snort but she caught it anyway and glared at him. Both Aragorn and Boromir gave up arguing with her and gave in as long as she stayed on the upper level.

As they prepared for the battle, she watched women holding on to infants and children while sobbing because their husband, teenage son, or other male family members have to go to war. They may never see them again. It was heartbreaking for her and for once she was glad her children are not here.

She was waiting, waiting for the sound of the horn. "That is no orc horn!" exclaimed Legolas suddenly. The gate was opened for the Lothlórien elves to march in. There was no doubt everyone was much more relief to see the elves coming to their aid. But she knew it is not enough. _Not enough until dawn. Gandalf, we are counting on you._

They ran out of the armory to see the army. "How is this possible?" asked Théoden overwhelmed.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell, an alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together," said Haldir as he watched the fellowship appeared.

"We come to honor that allegiance," he finished and Aragorn went down the steps.

" _Mae govannen, Haldir,_ " greeted Aragorn and giving him a hug before saying "You're most welcome."

After Aragorn released him, his gaze landed on Garthel and said, "Lady Garthel, your father sends his regards for you. He emphasized that you should make it back to Rivendell regardless of your circumstances. Or your brothers will come and hunt you down."

Garthel's eyes were wide and glassy. She gave him a smile and replied, " _Le hannon, Haldir._ "

It was raining. _Blasted weather..._ Everyone took their positions and waited a breath as they watched the orcs march towards them. Aragorn made his battle speech as the orcs all halted by their leader's signal. It was funny that Legolas taunted Gimli when he asked what's happening down at the battle field. Legolas asked whether he should describe it to him or would he prefer to find him a box. Boromir and Gimli laughed.

Garthel was not standing with them but next to Haldir. "Why are you not with your companions, my lady?" asked Haldir. _If only you knew…_

"Well, just wanted to make sure you live longer than I," jested Garthel and continued, "And please, you can drop the title. If I am to die today, call me Garthel."

Haldir smiled but did not say anything else. The orc leader roared and the orc soldiers started chanting while hitting their spears on the ground. _This is unnerving. It's different when watching on the TV than actually being in it._

Aragorn withdrew his sword as the mortals withdrew their bows and raised their arrows. Suddenly, an arrow was released and it hit one of the orcs. Aragorn shouted "Hold!"

The orc leader roared the command to go forth and all the orcs started moving towards them.

"So it begins," said Théoden.

" _Tangado a chadad!_ (Prepare to fire!)" commanded Aragorn to the elves. The elves and Garthel raised their bows.

" _Faeg i-varv… dîn na lanc a nu ranc._ (Their armor is weak at the neck... and beneath the arm.)" said Legolas.

Garthel heard those words in Sindarin. She doesn't understand them but she didn't need to. She had watched the movie so many times, she knows what they meant.

"Then wish me luck," muttered Garthel as Haldir smiled.

" _Hado i philinn!_ (Release the arrows!)" shouted Aragorn.

All arrows are released and showered upon the orcs but it definitely did not deter them. Even as the second wave of arrows rained on the orcs, they were still getting to the wall to put on the ladders.

"Swords! Swords!" shouted Aragorn and the elves withdrew their swords.

"Now this is more of my domain," said Garthel.

"Then it should not be an issue for you to make it back to your father as promised," replied Haldir with his lips quirked.

"Well, thanks for reminding me," huffed Garthel.

Soon orcs flooded the upper level as the clashes of metal against metal were heard. Haldir swung his sword across the abdomen of an orc. Garthel does her magic. That's what Legolas had once told him when they were in Lothlórien. When she was fighting with her sword, it's like she is in a trance. And it's not a fight you will see but a warrior's dance. She's not small but tall for a mortal woman. Haldir was watching between glances and killing as many orcs as he can.

Legolas and Gimli did their counting. And a burst of laughter came out from Garthel listening to them.

"I'm glad you find yourself amused under these circumstances," said Haldir while dodging an orc attack.

"You will soon learn, it is better to be light hearted and have faith in times like these, Haldir," replied Garthel with her smile as she continues to cut down as any orcs as possible.

Suddenly, she remembered about the gate. But it was too late. The orcs are marching towards it with shields. Aragorn has already ordered the elves to shoot at them. She saw two bombs being carried into the tunnel. _Fuck me! How could I have forgotten!_

"Haldir! Aim at the orc running with a torch! Quick!" she shouted. Haldir saw the orc with the torch, took his bow and arrow out to aim at him. It was futile. The orc was determined to make sure the wall was blown up. Both Haldir and Garthel were knocked off a distance as the wall blew up.

As the wall came down, the orcs at the ground rushed in. Aragorn commanded the elves to charge at them. Garthel saw Legolas took an armor to skate it down the stairs while shooting at his targets. "It never gets old," said Garthel.

When Garthel heard Aragorn shouted " _Nan barad!_ (To the keep!)", she knew she has to be on guard now for the next thing she needs to do. She heard Haldir's name being called and her heart pumped even faster as she tried to reach him in time because she was blown away from him when the wall came down.

Just as she was close to him, she saw an orc injured him from the front. She knew she couldn't trust her arrows.

"Haldir!" she screamed, he stared at her with eyes wide open as she pushed him down. The orc that was behind Haldir landed his sword on Garthel's back. She cursed out the pain and turned around with her back on Haldir, which was a weird position to be but she had no time to think too much on it. She parried the second swing coming down. She vaguely heard Aragorn shouted for her. Haldir came out from his fuzz and thrusted his sword up at the orc from behind Garthel officially render the orc dead. They were still out in the open. Garthel rolled to her side to get up on four and Haldir sprang himself up as Aragorn reached them killing the orcs around them.

"You foolish woman!" Haldir shouted at her.

"Foolish or not, no friend of mine is dying on my watch," replied Garthel as Haldir pulled her into the keep.

Aragorn had gone down through the ladder and to the gate as Théoden said he needed more time to patch up the gate. Therefore, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli went to distract the orcs outside of the gate but it was futile. So they ran into the castle and tried to seal the door.

At this point, Legolas and Gimli saw Haldir tending to Garthel's wound at her back.

"What happened?" asked Legolas.

"This foolish woman took a blade for me," whispered Haldir with a grim expression.

Clarity dawn on Legolas. "You've seen it, Garthel?" he asked.

She did not turn to look at Legolas but said, "I have not the heart to let Haldir die. Not if I can do something about it."

Haldir's eyes widened at her words as he took in the meaning. He was not meant to survive this war.

"Yet you have changed my fate, my lady. I owe you my life," said Haldir.

"Well, I'll consider it even if you don't bring this up to my father," replied Garthel sheepishly and continued, "And stop with the title!"

Haldir chuckled and said with a quirk of his lips, "That is something I cannot promise. After all, Lord Elrond will know even if I do not tell." She groaned.

"Then kill me please, else I will be dead under my father's wraith. Probably grounded in Imladris for the rest of my life," said Garthel as her heart stuttered at her words.

It already felt like home here and she hadn't been thinking of going back to Earth for some time. Not since she saved Boromir. Gimli saw the sorrow on her face.

"What troubles you now, lass?" asked Gimli.

 _Perhaps, it is about time they know a little more about me._

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I have two children," she said and their eyes were widened at this revelation.

"Don't worry. They are not here. But eventually, I do have to go back to them, don't I? I need to pay a visit to Lady Galadriel after this war is done," she said solemnly.

Legolas and Gimli were speechless. Only Haldir managed to speak.

"Why don't you follow me back if we made it out alive?" asked Haldir. She raised her eyes on Haldir then looked at Legolas and Gimli.

"Go, Garthel. You're in no condition to fight even if we survive here. It's better if you follow Haldir back to Lothlórien," said Aragorn as he came around.

"Have faith, Aragorn. Remember Gandalf's words. Look to the east at dawn," she said.

There were no more words as Théoden, Aragorn, Legolas and some of the others rode out to fight the enemies. Just like she said, as the sun rise from the east, Aragorn saw Gandalf bringing in Éomer and his riders. She watched from the keep with Haldir as he support her. The orcs ran back to the trees.

"Cowards," said Haldir.

 _Sometimes knowing the future is not a bad thing._

"Haldir, watch," she said and smiled brightly.

He was momentarily mesmerized by her. She had already interest him back when they first met in Lothlórien. After she saved his life, he's seeing her even more than before. After all, he's been searching for someone who could fight her own battles. He turned his head to the forest when he heard the rumbles and movements from trees as well as the screams of orcs.

"It would seem this is the end of my journey with the fellowship in the war of ring," she said.

"Might as well be. After all you're in no shape to fight any further," replied Haldir.

"I need no reminder Haldir," she replied dryly.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

"I will see both of you again after the war," said Garthel as she gave Legolas and Gimli a hug. She had already said her farewell to Gandalf, Aragorn and Boromir the night before.

"Better make sure you both make it through the war, or I'll come back and make you," she exclaimed before setting off her journey with Haldir and the remaining elves left.

During the journey back to Lothlórien, Garthel looked troubled.

" _Man le trasta, Garthel?_ (What troubles you?)" asked Haldir as they rode next to each other.

"Even if I cannot be part of the end of the war, my heart aches for the sacrifices others have to make. For I've seen the pain and loss before victory," said Garthel.

"Is there someone we know who are going to perish?" asked Haldir solemnly.

She turned to look at him and said, "You know I cannot tell you that."

" _Goheno nin_ (Forgive me) _,_ " replied Haldir.

"It's alright. But no, none of the fellowship, I hope. Because I have changed Boromir and your fate. I hope Valar will not punish me and sacrifice someone else dear to me," she said. Throughout the journey, they shared minor conversations but avoided talking about the war.

It took them a week to reach Lothlórien due to her injury and they had to stopped a few times for her to rest.

"We have reached Lothlórien," announced Haldir.

"It will always be this beautiful no matter how many times I'm seeing it," said Garthel.

Haldir smiled but did not say anything in return. They trudged their way up to reach the alcove where she first met Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. Both elves greeted them when they reached.

"My child, I have looked into the mirror. Your journey does not end here. Not yet," said Lady Galadriel. Garthel was confused.

"What do you mean? Was I not being brought here to change certain events and then go home?" she asked.

"That is only part of your journey. Would you like to look into the mirror now?" asked Lady Galadriel. She took a moment, closed her eyes and re-opened them.

"No, I fear what my heart is telling me," she said.

"You cannot run forever. The day will come when you will have to make a choice," said Lady Galadriel.

Suddenly, a messenger appeared and announced "My lord and lady, Lord Elrond has arrived."

Garthel's eyes turned wide. Lord Elrond rounded the corner with Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen just as she turned around.

" _Ada…_ " she greeted her father with tears in her eyes. Without a thought, she ran into her father's arms and embrace him.

" _Iell nín_ , you are not lost to us. I am glad. I fear for your life every day that I do not hear from you," said Lord Elrond.

She released her father and said, "I promised I would come back."

She then turned to her siblings and embrace Arwen first before Elladan and Elrohir.

"Your bow is much useful, Elrohir. It increased my rotten luck since I managed to shoot at Boromir's leg to save his life," she grinned and her brothers widened at her.

"You jest!" exclaimed Elladan. They laughed.

She knew why they were here. After all when the war ended, they will travel to Minas Tirith to reunite Aragorn and Arwen.

She spent three weeks in Lothlórien before they receive a message that the ring had been destroyed. She sighed in relief. Her wound had also healed but that did not stop Elladan and Elrohir for giving her a lecture whenever it was brought up. That also steered to other matter on hand. Haldir's displaced affection for her. It was after a week she was in Lothlórien that her brothers found out about her back injury. They were eavesdropping on Haldir and her conversation thinking something was up between them. It was then Haldir brought up Helm's Deep again. Both brothers came out from their hiding place and started shouting at her recklessness. She had groaned and glare at Haldir.

"Haldir, I will kill you in your sleep. Just you wait," she huffed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I care about you as much as they do. Or perhaps even more," said Haldir seriously.

She had become speechless not knowing how to respond to Haldir's blunt confession. Her brothers were staring at both of them intrigued.

She can only avoid talking about it for so long.

"Isn't the war over? What troubles you now, _muin nín_?" asked Haldir from her right as he joined her at the balcony. She turned to look at him and release a sigh.

"Can we talk about your… interest?" she asked.

"My interest? In what?" he asked in a grin even though he knows what she was talking about.

"Do I have to be blunt? Because I am sure you won't like me after it," she said in a huff.

"Garthel, I understand," he responded and she raised an eyebrow asking what does he mean by he understands.

"You don't feel the same," he said.

She released a breath and said, "We are not meant to be, Haldir. I would know if we are. As it is, your interest in me sprouts from the few things that I am different from other women you have come across. This interest can only last for so long that eventually you'll feel empty."

He held her hands and smiled in sorrow.

"My heart has not chosen for so long. I am not quite sure if it ever will. But my affections for you are genuine. I dare say after getting to know you in these three weeks, I can assure that I may come to love you in time," he said.

"Love, Haldir, should not be something you have to learn. It's instinctual especially for elves, are they not? You'll understand when you find her," she squeezed his hands in encouragement.

"Very well then, may we continue to be friends?" he asked.

"Of course, _mellon nín_ ," replied Garthel.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

The war was over on 25th of March. It was a week after that they received news that Aragorn will be crowned as King of Gondor in May. Lord Elrond and his family set off their journey to Minas Tirith a week before the coronation. Just a day before they arrived, Garthel rode off without rest to reach first and plan for Aragorn's surprise.

"Garthel!" greeted Legolas with joy when he saw her arrive.

"You're well, lass! You look way better than we last saw you," said Gimli giving her a hug.

"Both of you look much better than I last saw you too. Now I need to speak with both of you in private before Aragorn sees me. Where would be convenient?" she asked which causes Legolas and Gimli's to be curious.

"Come, follow me," said Legolas as he led them to the room he shares with Gimli.

"What's so important that we need to avoid Aragorn?" asked Legolas.

"It's about Arwen. She'll be here tomorrow with our father, Elladan and Elrohir but we need to hide her until the coronation. It's meant to be a surprise," she said. Legolas smiled widely.

"I think we can do that with no issues, lass!" said Gimli.

"So please when you see them ride in tomorrow and hear them say some half-truths, don't laugh!" she warned.

"What excuses are they going to make?" asked Gimli.

"Besides to attend Aragorn's coronation, they were _worried_ for me. I mean they do but I've been with them in Lothlórien for a month. Of course, Aragorn doesn't know this," she explained.

"Aragorn would be devastated when he does not see Arwen among you," said Legolas.

"Gosh, you don't have to tell me. I am dreading it already," she groaned.

"So what is your plan after Aragorn's coronation, lass?" asked Gimli.

"Well… I am not sure. Back to Imladris first, I guess," she said.

"What do you mean you're not sure? Were you not supposed to go back after the war is over?" asked Legolas.

"I thought I was but Lady Galadriel said otherwise. She did not say it was something bad happening except that _my_ journey has not ended. And something about a choice I have to make when the time comes," she explained.

"Why don't you join us to explore the Glittering Caves in Helm's Deep and Fangorn Forest?" asked Gimli excitedly. She was touched by Gimli's invitation.

"Really? You would extend the invitation to me?" she gasped, voice thick with emotion.

"Why not? You're our friend, lass," said Gimli. She gave Gimli a hug which caused him to blushed in embarrassment as he was never being embrace by a mortal woman.

"Why don't we add Mirkwood into it? We can drop by to my home before the travels. I believe I may need to see my father as well," said Legolas with a wide smile.

"It would be an honor to meet your father, King of the Woodland Realm," said Garthel returning his smile.

 **TBC**

Muin nín – My dear


	7. To North

**The plot now strays from the movie. Here onwards, it would be my own plot, mostly. Thank you for reading!**

 **7\. To North**

Everything had gone according to the plan to surprise Aragorn. Lord Elrond and his other children arrived a day before the coronation. The reunification of Aragorn and Arwen was a moment of joy. It had been different when she was watching from the TV. Being present with them, the emotion was high. She shed a few tears and was being teased by her brothers. She shushed them and said they will never understand for being the opposite gender.

Aragorn, now King Elessar, announced their betrothal and their wedding will be held the following year. She spent another week in Tinas Mirith to visit the rest of the fellowship. When she sat down with Frodo one day, she had stared at him with sadness.

"You knew, didn't you? That we are going to make it out of this war, but with a price to pay," asked Frodo solemnly.

"Yes, I do. I am sorry I could not tell you. But would you have not go through what you went through even if you knew you need to sail to Valinor?" she asked in return.

"No, no, I won't have it any other way if the ring will be destroyed," replied Frodo.

"Send my regards to your uncle. We may never see each other again. But we're always here," she said as she put her right hand on his heart. Frodo nodded and smiled at her.

Garthel had been discussing with Legolas and Gimli about their journey during her stay in Minas Tirith. More often than not, three of them can be found in Legolas and Gimli's room hovering over the map of Middle Earth. When Aragorn was not busy, he would sometimes join them. Gandalf had left after the coronation to Lothlórien to meet Lady Galadriel. She probably knew what it was about. Her heart felt heavy when she thought about Frodo joining Gandalf to Valinor in time. That also reminded her that her father had also laid out plans onto Elladan and Elrohir to take care of Rivendell when he departs to Valinor to join their mother. That brought up another conversation between Lord Elrond and her before he went back to Rivendell.

"Celebrian would have been glad to meet you and claimed you as her daughter, _iell nín_ ," said Lord Elrond.

"My fate has not been decided. I am not sure where I will go when I passed in this realm. I might be sent back to Earth. Even if I don't, I cannot sail to Valinor. I am a mortal, _Ada_ ," said Garthel. Lord Elrond smiled at his daughter.

"As you have said, your fate has not been decided. Have faith, _iell nín_ ," he said.

She was brought out from her memory by a soft knock on her forehead. It was Legolas.

"Where have you been, _mellon nín_?" he asked. She smiled sadly.

"Of the future," she replied.

Gimli took the opportunity to stir her thoughts away and that's what she liked about her dwarf friend.

"Our dear elf friend suggests we drop by Falls of Rauros before heading north to Lothlórien," said Gimli.

"Lothlórien? Why? Do you miss Lady Galadriel already?" she teased Gimli. He huffed.

"I thought I'd have to see the place again before comparing it to Mirkwood since he boasts of its beauty," retorted Gimli.

She chuckled at their friendly rivalry. They have yet to pass the stage of always competing with one another.

"After Lothlórien, we can stay close to the Great River. We will pass by Gladden River before getting to Old Ford. We'll have to take the Old Forest Road to drop by Laketown," continued Legolas.

Laketown had been on her list because of what she watched from The Hobbit.

"You know I am the worst navigator in Middle Earth. I can bet Gimli is better at it than me. So I'll just follow both of you wherever you lead me to except if you are taking me to Mordor then count me out," she replied.

When the week was over, the trio bid their farewell to the other members of the fellowship.

"Come back here when you can. I'll take you around Andrast," said Boromir.

"But what abou-" Boromir interrupted before she could finish.

"I'm leaving the duty of Steward to my brother, Faramir. After going through the war, I am not ready and I am not sure if I will ever be," said Boromir. She patted his arm to show her support.

"You'll find your way to be what you need to be. But stay alive, so I do not need to shoot at you again," she said. They both laughed.

"Won't you come to the Shire, Garthel?" asked Pippin.

"What do you think, Legolas, Gimli? Can we add one more stop into our adventure?" she asked them.

"Of course," replied Legolas. The hobbits cheered but Frodo gave her a knowing look. She just gave him a reassuring smile.

"Your sister asked me to tell you to make it back to us for our wedding," said Aragorn.

"Ah, she have not the heart to send me off. I've said my farewell to her last night. Yes, I will come for the wedding with these two, _muindor_ ," she replied as she gave him a hug.

Suddenly, Elladan and Elrohir appeared from the city gates.

" _Muinthel nín_! Were you actually leaving without a farewell for us!?" exclaimed Elladan.

"Did you knock your head somewhere? I said my farewell to both of you last night," she said exasperatedly.

"It is not the same as sending you off in person," said Elrohir.

"Well, is it my fault now that both of you were trying to outdrink each other during the feast last night and not wake up in time today?" she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them.

The others laughed at them. And so, one journey ended, another began for her.

Along the river Anduin when they were passing by Cair Andros, Garthel flipped open the map Aragorn had given her. Her eyes widened at the notes Aragorn had made on the map. It showed an estimation of the time they need to reach each of their checkpoints.

"Legolas! How did you not tell us it will take us _THIRTY DAYS_ to reach Mirkwood!?" shouted Garthel horrified.

"What!?" exclaimed Gimli. Legolas only grinned widely.

"If I did, neither of you would be on this journey," said the Prince of Mirkwood.

"Mirkwood and the Elven King better be worth my time for this," she muttered.

She tuned them out as the elf and dwarf started to argue about the time they needed to get to Mirkwood.

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

It took them four days to ride to Falls of Rauros. Gimli alternated between riding with Legolas and Garthel because a pony would not last the journey they planned. The ride had been pleasant with their bantering. It was not as taxing compared to when they were travelling to destroy the ring. She heard the falls of water before she saw them but nothing could prepare her for the magnificent view in front of her as they reached their destination.

"We were above it when we were travelling last," said Legolas.

"Keep your jaw up, lass. Else it's going to fall on the floor," teased Gimli.

Legolas chuckled but she couldn't even bother about being teased. It was well worth the journey to see the falls.

"We will stay a night here and leave at dawn tomorrow," said Legolas.

She could only nod mutely as she marvels at the beauty. The longer she stared at it, she felt a calling in her. The falls beckoned her to go to them. The last time she felt that was at Niagara Falls back in Canada when she was fourteen. She wasn't sure why then and she doesn't now. Her father had told her she was always attracted to waterfalls even when she was a child. She would be so delighted when they went to Nachi Falls in Wakayama, Japan when they visited her mother's hometown.

While the Falls of Rauros was nothing compared to Niagara Falls but the feeling that emanated from her was the same. Legolas shook his head at her strange connection with the falls but went ahead with Gimli to collect wood for fire. When they came back, she turned to them with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Has anyone survived the fall?" she asked. Gimli looked at her oddly.

"Not that I have heard of anyone trying," replied Legolas grinning, knowing where her thoughts were heading.

"Would you like to join me for a dive?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

"Lass, what is this madness!?" exclaimed Gimli in shock.

"I don't suppose the dwarf will join us then," said Legolas chuckling.

Both of them laughed at Gimli as he huffed and muttered that they were crazy. Gimli stayed at the bottom of the fall as Legolas and Garthel hiked their way up to the top. It took them half of the day to reach the top. When they reached, Legolas picked her up and skipped to the center of the fall where there were some rocks for them to stand on.

"I'm glad I brought extra clothes," she said. She felt the chill of the falls and it excites her even further.

"Are you afraid?" asked Legolas.

"I am, but I am thrilled too. I feel a calling that I do not understand," she replied with a faraway look.

"Are you not afraid what will happen to me?" she asked him.

"No, I have a feeling you needed to do this and I can't explain it either," replied Legolas.

"Alright, jump outwards and try to land in the middle where the water is deeper," advised Legolas.

"Don't worry. I am too stubborn to die. Let's show Gimli how mad we are," she said with a grin.

And without a warning, Legolas leaped.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she hurled her body forward and pushed her foot from the rock.

She felt the rush of falling and screamed in delight. Her body fell like a person doing bungee jumping but she knew before she reached the water she needed to be in the right position else she would die of the impact. She put her hands together and above her head to dive into the water. When she hit the water, she suddenly felt like having an out of body experience. She knew she had closed her eyes but now she's seeing a glimpse of a man in his forties and moustache holding a katana. He was wearing a white Japanese robe with red obi. The man said something in Japanese that she did not understand. Before she can speak, she was pulled back into her body. The rush of the water current came back to her ears and she knew her eyes are still closed. In order to get out of the water, she had to do the only thing her father had taught her if she was ever being pulled by the undercurrent of the sea. She curled her body into a ball and allowed the strong current to push her out. She held her breath hoping she would be able to make it and not drown. But God is on her side, she felt the calm of the water not long after. She opened her eyes to look where the surface is. As she saw it, she pushes herself out from the water.

Legolas was waist deep in the water. Gimli was standing on the land.

"You crazy lass! For a moment, I thought you didn't make it!" shouted Gimli at her.

She stared with eyes wide at both of them. Legolas knew something happened so he went into the water to help her out and felt her trembling.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I… I don't know. I saw… someone of my kin?" she mumbled in confusion.

"Let's get you dry and you can tell us about it," said Legolas.

She got out of the water and went into the forest to change. That night, they sat around the fire and she tried her best to explain what she saw and experienced. Legolas and Gimli did not recognize the man she described. Perhaps stopping by Lothlórien is a good idea.

They set out at dawn as agreed and rode across East Emnet then The Wold where they encountered the Rohan riders when they were tracking Merry and Pippin. The journey took another five days before they reached the south border of Lothlórien. This time it would seem Lady Galadriel had informed the marchwarden of their visit. Haldir was standing at the south border waiting for their arrival. Without a thought, she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Haldir, how do you fare?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"As well as I can be. You looked…" Before Haldir could finish Gimli interrupted.

"The elf and lass dive from the top of Falls of Rauros! I am just glad she survived!" muttered Gimli. Haldir's eyes widened in shock.

"Tell me you didn't?" asked Haldir. She smiled sheepishly and Haldir shook his head.

"I have underestimated the sanity of your mind," said Haldir but he was happy to see her well.

Even though they couldn't be together, he would always have a soft spot for her in his heart for she saved his life.

"Come, our lady awaits you," he said and led them to Lady Galadriel.

After greeting the Lady of Light, Legolas and Gimli were being led to their rooms. She stayed behind as requested by Lady Galadriel.

"I see something troubles you," said Lady Galadriel.

"Something happened when I dived from the Falls of Rauros. When I hit the water, I had an out of body experience and I saw a man of my kin. He said something in my mother's mother tongue that I didn't understand. Before I could ask him, I was pulled back into my body," she explained.

"It is a strange experience. I know not of the man you saw as he is not of Arda. Only time will reveal your fate to you," said Lady Galadriel.

"Can you not send me back if you could provide me a photograph of my children?" she asked.

"I can but it's not your time. You need to finish your current journey with the Prince of Mirkwood and Gimli, son of Glóin," advised Lady Galadriel.

She stared curiously at Lady Galadriel but did not ask more as she knows the lady will answer no more. They stayed for two nights to allow Gimli to explore Lothlórien.

On the third day, they set out at dawn again. It was eight days before they reach Old Ford.

"I don't know how much my father has driven off the spiders from our forest but it will take a week before we reach Celduin by going through the Old Forest Road. It will be another two days before we reach Laketown from Celduin," said Legolas.

"Well, we should rest two nights here then," suggested Gimli.

They all agreed and camped in Old Ford for two nights. They shared stories from their past and Garthel decided to take the photograph out and show them.

"What is this? Is it a drawing? It looks so real," asked Gimli in curiosity.

"Yes, it looks very real. Are these your children?" asked Legolas.

"Yes, Lady Galadriel gave it to me before we left Lothlórien during our journey with the fellowship. This is Vivienne, my daughter. She's five years old. Well, if the time works the same as where I came from then she would be six years old now. And this boy is Hisashi. He's eight months old, or twenty months by now," she explained.

"That is a strange name for your son," said Legolas.

"Yes, I decided to name him after my mother's origin. You know Garthel is not my real name. But I was named after my father's ancestry instead. I was called Josh, given by myself when I was fifteen," she said.

"What's your real name, lass?" asked Gimli.

"Min," she replied.

"What does it mean?" asked Legolas.

"It can mean fast, quick, clever or smart," she explained.

"Well, you do live up to your name," said Legolas.

"Please, don't. I might die of your compliments," she laughed.

"But it is true, is it not?" asked Legolas.

"Perhaps, I am just not used to compliments so please stop," she said.

Legolas only smiled at her. He thinks sometimes she just doesn't give herself enough credit.

Legolas was relieved to see Mirkwood guards patrolling the forest a day into entering the Old Forest Road. He spoke in Silvan to the guards and they disappeared right after.

"What did you tell them?" asked Gimli.

"I told them to send word to my father to expect us in a week or so," replied Legolas smiling.

He looked more comfortable since he entered the forest. However, the same could not be said for Garthel. Since they entered the forest, she felt an ache inside of her she couldn't describe. It was unlike the calling she felt in Falls of Rauros. The ache grew little by little as they travelled deeper into the forest. She decided not to tell her companions until she could figure out what's going on to not worry them.

A week later, they reached Laketown. She was mesmerized with the town. Laketown resembled Venice in Italy, except this is like 'Venice' in Middle Earth. She had always wanted to go to Venice.

"It will only be a day now before we reach my home. Would you like to stay here for a few nights? You seem to have been very taken with it," said Legolas as he smiled at her reaction.

He had been very pleased to be able to show her parts of Middle Earth in their travels. Her expressions and reactions towards these places were well worth it.

"No, it's alright, Legolas. We're so close to your home now, you must have missed it. We can always come back on the way before we head for the Shire," she said.

"Can we at least stay for the night? This dwarf here does not have the stamina of an elf! Lass, how do you even keep up with him?" exclaimed Gimli.

She wasn't sure when as well. It seemed to trigger after the incident in Falls of Rauros. Her stamina had slowly increased.

"Huh… I just got used to it. I don't feel as tired as I used to when travelling with the fellowship," she said, not wanting to mention when exactly she started to feel different to worry them.

Legolas sensing her turmoil decided to stir Gimli from probing more.

"Perhaps this may be due to the fact we have driven evil out of Middle Earth and our hearts are lighter now. Except the dwarf who is always grumpy," teased Legolas with a grin.

And they launched into another round of bickering like children. She couldn't help but smile at them. The ache inside her was still there and stronger. It was just momentarily forgotten when she first laid eyes on Laketown. As the feeling of the ache returned, she had to excuse herself from them to walk around the town for a bit so she could rub her chest without them seeing. _What is going on?_

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

When the companions broke through from the eastern border of Mirkwood on the south bank of the Forest River, Garthel was awestruck at the entrance of Legolas' home.

"Welcome to the Halls of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm," introduced Legolas proudly, relieved to finally be home after going through the war of the ring.

There were already some guards waiting at the entrance for them. And it seemed Legolas has recognized them as he launched into the Silvan tongue which left Gimli and her clueless. But she was too busy marveling at the surrounding to really care what was said.

"How rude of him," huffed Gimli.

"Give him a break, Gimli. It's his home. He probably missed speaking in Silvan," she said while lightly squeezing his shoulder.

While the scenery had her attention, it had become an unconscious effort as she started rubbing her chest from time to time. She felt like a bubble in her was going to burst anytime soon. However, she schooled her features and intended to discuss it with Legolas to see if he has a healer who can help after they settle in. Legolas came back to them.

"Come, my father awaits us in his throne."

 **TBC**

Muindor – Brother


	8. Uireben

**Italics are no longer just thoughts from Garthel. Depending on the point of view I'm writing from, it represents the thoughts of that person.**

 **8\. Uireben**

Both Garthel and Gimli are still wrapping their heads around the architecture they are looking at. If the entrance of the Halls of Thranduil is glorious, the architecture passed the huge stone doors are beyond her imagination. They are crafted out from rocks, woods and vines. Some pathways and staircases were built on the rocks themselves, but there were those that were built on thick tree branches. Those branches have grown according to nature's design and it somehow just fitted into the mountain. The wood elves just made use of its structure by carving a pathway along it.

"There is a small waterfall in the halls!" exclaimed Gimli.

"I do not know how to respond to that. I am speechless myself at the moment," she replied.

Legolas smiled at his companions' reactions and felt proud of showing them his home. He led them through the bridges and stairs before they reached the bridge to the throne hall.

"At least we don't have to go up in circles like Lothlórien," said Gimli.

She laughed which echoed throughout the hall. Legolas and Gimli stared at her.

"Oops," she replied embarrassed.

Thranduil sat at his throne anticipating the arrival of his son. A week ago, a guard from the western border had returned to relay a message from his son. He was not surprise that a dwarf had been with him but the companion of a mortal woman had him in curiosity. _Could it be that his heart has really chosen a mortal?_

A pleasant laughter broke him out of his thoughts and he saw his son with his companions across the bridge from his throne. He stood up and descended the steps. Legolas leaped up the last few steps to reach the platform below the throne.

" _Adar!_ I brought guests from the fellowship," he announced and gave Thranduil an embrace longer than intended.

Gimli reached the platform with a loud breath.

"Ah, a dwarf. Well met, Gimli, son of Glóin," greeted Thranduil.

Gimli bowed slightly to show respect.

"A dwarf with manners… that's a surprise," said Thranduil with mirth.

Gimli was about to retort when Garthel ascended the stairs to the platform and held his shoulder to restraint him from being rude to Legolas' father. She was about to introduce herself when her eyes met Thranduil's and his eyes widened.

 _It was her…_

Thranduil had been feeling a pull in his soul a year back but it was recently the pull became stronger. _And she looks like… No, he looks like her._

Legolas and Gimli were confused by the Elven King's reaction.

" _Adar?_ " prompted Legolas.

Garthel felt strange because the ache in her chest eased suddenly. Before Thranduil could respond, a boy with raven hair about the age of two ran past Garthel from behind her.

" _Ada!_ " shouted the boy before embracing Thranduil's legs.

Legolas' eyes widened upon hearing the boy calling his father ' _Ada_ '. He was clearly not an elf. _Since when did adar adopt a mortal child…_

When the boy released Thranduil's legs to look at them, Garthel gasped. Both Legolas and Gimli were also shock. It was no mistake whose child this boy belonged to. While he looked much older but did not look much different from the photograph that she had shown them. Garthel's legs moved without conscious. She walked towards the boy and kneeled down. The guards were wary but Thranduil signaled off his guards to stay put. Garthel felt a lump in her throat and she was choked with emotions she couldn't comprehend.

 _It cannot be…_

Everyone's attention was on her and the boy but it did not seem she was registering her surroundings. It would had been funny to see her kneeled before the Elven King if not for the circumstances.

"Hisashi," whispered Garthel.

Thranduil was not surprised when the boy seemed to recognize the name given by the mortal woman. Uireben, as he had named him when he was brought to him, beared the resemblance of his mother with a hint of blood of the men of Middle Earth. He had never seen the prominent features from Garthel in Middle Earth before. He did not want to break the moment for them as the bond between a mother and child is sacred.

Uireben was confused for a moment when he stared at Garthel. She gathered him into her arms as tears found its way into her eyes. She let go of him and the tears finally fell. A child would recognize the smell of his or her mother anywhere.

"Mama?" called Uireben.

A sob escaped Garthel and she covered her mouth. By then the boy had recognized his mother. He jumped into her arms and she hoisted him up with ease before giving him a peck on his cheek. Suddenly, she realized the hall was too quiet and she lifted her eyes where they landed on Thranduil.

 _This is not what I envision my first time seeing the Elven King._

He was staring at her so intently that she had blushed at the attention she was getting. Without looking around, she could imagine what a sight she was displaying. She took a few steps back from the throne and bowed her head slightly for respect.

"Forgive me, your highness. I was caught in the moment. I'm Garthel, daughter of Lord Elrond," she said.

"It is alright, Lady Garthel. I supposed we know who his mother is now. We found him right outside the woods of my gates," replied Thranduil.

It further confirmed their relationship when Uireben did not make a fuss like he usually does when carried by strangers. He sunk into Garthel with ease and laid his head on her right shoulder.

"Perhaps we have much to discuss. Follow me," said Thranduil as he walked down the stairs from the platform. Legolas ushered Gimli and Garthel to follow.

Thranduil took a seat behind his oak desk in his study chamber. He said something in Silvan to the female elf that had followed them. The elf tried to take Uireben from Garthel but he clung tightly around her neck. Garthel slowly pried him from her neck and said something in a language they did not understand. Legolas assumed it was her mother tongue. Uireben seemed to understand and reluctantly left his mother into the elf's arms. She watched as Uireben was being carried out from the chamber feeling slightly unease.

"Lady Garthel, worry not. I have just asked Vanya to occupy Uireben's time while we talk," said Thranduil.

"Uireben?" asked Garthel.

"We did not know his name so I gave him an elven name," explained Thranduil.

Garthel nodded stiffly until Legolas squeezed her right shoulder to put her at ease.

"When did you find the boy, _adar_?" asked Legolas.

"Our guards found him in the woods just outside our entrance in March 3018," replied Thranduil and Garthel's eyes widened.

Her son has been in Middle Earth for more than a year. _A year!?_

Her knees felt weak. Legolas caught her weight and she leaned into him. His arm automatically came around her shoulder to support her. Thranduil's eye narrowed at their closeness. He would have to talk to his son whether his son had chosen this mortal. It would be complicated for she was his bonded for reasons he does not know.

"That is about the time our lass was found in the forest of Rivendell," said Gimli.

Garthel straightened herself but Legolas' arms remained around her shoulders.

"I wasn't always known as Garthel when I first came to Imladris. To be exact, I woke up in the forest. It was Elladan who found me. Josh… I was called Josh back then. My father, Lord Elrond, gave me an elven name when he claimed me as kin," she said and raised her eyes to look at Thranduil.

He stared back and she almost forgot what she was going to say. _Now is not the time to ogle the king…_

Her eyes glazed over as she started telling her story up until her current journey with Legolas and Gimli.

"When we were at Lothlórien, I asked Lady Galadriel to send me back where I came from but she said my journey has not ended. I didn't understand what she meant at the time. I was meant to come here and find my son. A quest carved into my fate here that I didn't even know. If it wasn't for Legolas suggesting to drop by Mirkwood to see his home, I might have missed this opportunity to reconcile with my son…" said Garthel.

It was then she realized her plans with Legolas and Gimli may have to be on hold.

"I supposed the plan is about to change now," said Thranduil and she sighed.

"I suppose so, your highness. I will discuss it with Legolas and Gimli," she said looking at both Legolas and Gimli sadly.

"Gimli and you can have your rest. I will have Uireben brought to you later. Legolas, we have much to talk about," informed Thranduil.

They nodded then bowed before leaving the room, where two elves waited to lead them to their respective rooms.

As soon as Garthel and Gimli left, Thranduil took charge of the conversation in Sindarin.

"My son, has your heart chosen?" asked Thranduil.

Legolas looked confused for a moment until he realized what his father had meant.

"No, no, _adar_. Garthel is not with me," said Legolas.

"Your action says otherwise," replied Thranduil.

"She is a very close friend, _adar_. We have been through war together. Our relationship is like mine with the dwarf. My heart has not chosen so far," assured Legolas.

"That is good to hear… I have much to tell you but you must keep it to yourself at the moment," said Thranduil seriously.

"What is it, _adar_?" asked Legolas curiosity piqued.

"I have claimed Uireben as our kin," said Thranduil.

Legolas was happy to hear that but he wondered how Garthel will fit in if elven cultures were to apply.

"I have bonded as well," continued Thranduil.

"What?" Legolas was surprise.

His father has not shown any interest to any female elves for decades.

"At least our soul is but she doesn't know yet," explained Thranduil. "

"Who?" Legolas asked as he anticipate the answer.

"Lady Garthel."

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

After Garthel took a bath and dressed in her usual tunic and legging, there was a knock on her door. She was happy to see Uireben with a female elf.

"Hisashi," she called and took him from the female elf's arms.

"Mama!" called Uireben with a smile on his face.

She saw wariness in the female elf's face.

" _Man i eneth lín?_ (What is your name?)" she asked.

" _Vanya i eneth nín_ (Vanya is my name)," the elf replied.

" _Mae govannen_ (Well met). My Sindarin is not that good. I hope you speak the common tongue?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do, my lady," replied Vanya. Garthel sighed in relief.

"I sense your wariness. Can you tell me what worries you?" she asked.

Vanya looked reluctant to respond but her gaze was on Uireben. Then Garthel realized what it was about.

"Have you been taking care of him since his arrival?" she asked.

"Yes, my lady," replied Vanya.

"Vanya, you do not have to worry. I understand. I will not stop him from spending time with anyone who he has been with. It would be cruel of me. If you want some time with him, just let me know," she said.

Vanya looked relief.

"And please, call me Garthel when no royalty is around," she said. Vanya smiled at her.

That evening, Vanya took care of Uireben when Garthel joined Legolas and Gimli for dinner. It was no surprise Thranduil also joined them. He decided to bring up Uireben's heritage.

"Lady Garthel, would you tell us more about Uireben?" asked Thranduil.

"Do you mean his heritage, your highness?" asked Garthel in return.

"Yes, while he resembles you but he does also look like the blood of men in Middle Earth," said Thranduil.

"Well yes, his father resembles the men in Middle Earth. He came from a country called France. That is as best as I can say that will not confuse any of you. Hisa- I'm sorry. I am used to calling him his old name." Thranduil waved off her apology for her to continue. "Uireben has a heritage of three races of men from where I come from."

This sparked a curiosity in Thranduil, Legolas and Gimli.

"I come from two races. My father is Chinese and my mother is Japanese. They are not very different and are often categorized as Asians but come from two different countries. Like how you would differentiate Men of Gondor and Men of Dale." Her audience nodded silently for her to continue.

"If you wonder which races I resembled more, it would be Japanese. I know I looked very different here. I haven't seen anyone that resembles Asian here at all. I might be the only one unless we travel further East to explore Middle Earth," said Garthel.

They did not ask more about Uireben or her and moved on to other small talks.

Garthel requested Uireben to spend the night with her. Unfortunately, he seemed restless and could not go into slumber.

"Mama, _ada_ chamber?" asked her son.

He had grown so much from she last saw him. Last she recalled he was only able to have baby talk.

"I don't know where, Hisashi," she replied.

The boy jumped up excitedly and exclaimed "Tolo! (Come!)"

And that was how she found herself being dragged by a twenty months old toddler through a corridor. It did not take long for them to reach a wooden door nicely crafted and designed. There were two guards outside the door but they let them in after seeing Uireben.

Thranduil heard the sound of his door opened and no doubt only one person was allowed into his chamber without permission. It did not take long for Uireben to jump onto his bed.

" _Ada_!" Thranduil embraced the boy.

Garthel dressed in a black legging and loose white shirt stood at the archway watching them.

"You can come in, Lady Garthel," said Thranduil.

"I would not intrude on a moment like this just as you had given me the same courtesy, your highness," replied Garthel.

"The bond between a mother and child is sacred. Uireben will benefit with your presence. I am not asking you to sleep with me but stay for your son," explained Thranduil.

Garthel blushed at Thranduil's blunt statement.

"I- I wasn't thinking about that. You are a king and that reputation is important. It does not look good for a woman to be in your room at this hour, much less in your bed. Although nothing is happening," spluttered Garthel and Thranduil smirked at her embarrassment.

"You should not worry what others think. What's more important? My reputation or your son?" asked Thranduil.

Garthel sighed and joined Thranduil in his bed on the other side of Uireben. Thranduil watched Garthel put Uireben to sleep. His heart had grown on Uireben since his arrival. He had been taking care of him when he was not occupied with the war of the ring. He had also claimed the boy as kin after the war. Another matter he will have to bring up to Garthel soon. Mortal or not, Uireben had captured his heart. He has not felt so fulfilling being a father since his wife's passing. He believed Uireben had come into his life as fate wanted it and that was further solidified when the ache he had been feeling in his soul eased the moment his eyes fell on Garthel.

While he did not harbor any romantic feelings for her at the moment, he believed in time he will as Valar would not be so cruel to bond two people together if they could never love each other. He did not believe he could be separated from Uireben should Garthel wanted to take him back to Rivendell. But he would not stop her from taking him away because Uireben was still her son in blood. Trying not to ponder too much, he fell asleep.

Once Uireben was asleep, Garthel got up from the bed and was about to whisper to Thranduil she was leaving the room but saw that he had fallen asleep with his eyes glazed over. As silent as she could, she slipped out from the bed and left the room. Unbeknown to her that, Thranduil had woken as soon she slipped out of the bed and watched her leave the room.

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

Legolas and Gimli had spent a week in Mirkwood before departing to go to the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest. They sent a letter to the Shire to inform the hobbits that they would not be able to make it to the Shire until much later date. Legolas and Gimli wanted to wait for Garthel when she was able to travel again. This brought up a memory on one of the days they were discussing on their travel plans.

"It is most unfortunate that you will not be able to join us, lass," said Gimli solemnly. Garthel sighed.

"It would seem so. I doubt Legolas' father would let me take Uireben along. Would he?" she asked. Legolas laughed.

"When he's attached to your son? No, never as per my experience," replied Legolas. She groaned.

"Well, I am definitely taking him to Imladris before _ada_ leaves to Valinor and Minas Tirith to attend Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. Not to mention I would want to drop by Lothlórien. He can kiss my ass if he has a say in it," she said haughtily, making both of her companions laugh.

She was brought out from the memory when she was embraced by Legolas.

"Take care, Legolas. And take care of Gimli too," she said tightening her arms around Legolas.

"I will. You take care of Uireben and yourself. And my _adar_ too," said Legolas releasing her.

She stared at him oddly. _Take care of his father? What?_

He gave her a wink but did not say anything else. She decided to brush it off and gave Gimli a hug too before sending them off on their journey. She would miss them immensely.

That was true until Uireben, training and learning Sindarin started occupying her time. During the day, she would see Uireben and Vanya for breakfast before heading to the training grounds. Thranduil practiced wielding the sword with her when he was not busy with his duties.

"How long have you been wielding a sword?" asked Thranduil.

"Since the day after I arrived in Middle Earth. Why? Is it really that bad?" she asked.

"You misjudged me. You're quick for a mortal. Not as quick as an elf but very good enough to survive a battle. Did you have prior training from where you came from?" asked Thranduil.

She shook her head. Thranduil found that interesting because he saw the potential in her. Her footwork was light. Her attacks may not be strong but her defenses were quite good. She avoided hits instead of parrying and was always quick to move to the vulnerable position of the opponent to attack them. There was once when he was watching her fighting with his guard, instead of a duel, it was like watching a dance, a warrior's dance. She did not win that fight but that could be changed in time.

When Thranduil was busy, Merilindir, his best archer taught her more on wielding a bow. After the morning session, she usually had lunch with Uireben and Vanya. Sometimes Thranduil would join them. Thranduil would catered at least an hour in the afternoon session to teach her Sindarin and sometimes Silvan. It had been a month since she started all these.

During one of the afternoon sessions, Thranduil brought up their sleeping arrangement. Garthel had been putting Uireben to sleep in Thranduil's chamber every night since the first. She would leave once Uireben was asleep. That would mean she had not actually had a night with her son completely and Thranduil sought to rectify that. He asked her to move into his chamber.

"Huh? What?" Garthel blurted, stunned at the request.

"I believe I did not stutter. I said move into my chamber. It is easier for Uireben to go to sleep and not pester me incessantly where was his mother when he wakes middle of the night," said Thranduil.

Recovering from her shock, Garthel had to chuckle imagining Uireben pestering Thranduil.

"I don't see how that is funny," said Thranduil dryly.

"Not at all, your highness," replied Garthel in mirth.

"You can stop addressing me as your highness whenever we're alone. You never listen to what I say. Just like your son," Thranduil sighed exasperatedly.

"I suppose there's a reason he's my son after all," smiled Garthel.

It was awkward to share a bed with another man. _Or in this case, elf…_ Thranduil was not her lover or the father of her child. _But he is, sort of. Hisashi calls him ada._ She sighed tiredly. She knew rumors had been going around about a mortal sharing a bed with the king. Thranduil did not seem to care. She had been brought up in a family where pride and honor were things you care about. Even though she knew they were just sharing a bed and nothing else. _And my son, I guess._ But she knows what others would thought about. That she probably already slept with the king. And they know the king doesn't love her. So now she's probably being branded a concubine. _My mother would have died of heart attack and cut family ties if she knew…_

She decided to move her thoughts somewhere else more close to her heart. Her son was now twenty-one months old. She felt regret for missing more than a year of his childhood. Though it was out of her control as she didn't even know he was here until a month or so ago. She was much more curious now since Uireben was here. She dreaded one of the possibilities and avoided thinking about it at all cost. She may need to speak to Lady Galadriel about it. For now, she tried to catch up the time she missed spending with her son.

"Mama!" she broke out from her thoughts and smile as she saw Uireben ran to her, trailing behind him was Vanya.

"What have you been up to, little one?" she asked.

" _Parf! Telia!_ (Book! Play!)" exclaimed Uireben. She laughed and turned to Vanya for help.

"Book and play, my lady," said Vanya.

"At this rate, he'll know more Sindarin than I do. Vanya, please. You can call me Garthel when no one is around," she said.

Vanya looked at Uireben. She sighed exasperatedly.

"He's my son. It is alright. Not like he's a prince," she said and Vanya gave her a wide eyed look.

"Why are you looking like that? Wait, do you mean…" She stood up suddenly. _I am going to kill him for not telling me!_

She carried Uireben up and Vanya followed her hastily as she walked with a quick pace to Thranduil's study. Without bothering to knock, she opened the door. Thranduil looked up from his desk and stared at her. She passed Uireben to Vanya.

"Can you take him somewhere he can't hear us?" asked Garthel and Thranduil raised his eyebrow.

Vanya nodded and quickly left.

"You!" she pointed her finger at him.

"Yes, what about me?" asked Thranduil unfazed.

She slammed her hands on his desk.

"Do you not think it important to tell me that my son is a _prince_?" she asked.

"I have not found a good time to tell you that you would not be as you are now," replied Thranduil, still unfazed.

"What?" asked Garthel, feeling even angrier. "What do you mean as I am?"

"It is very obvious you are not happy," said Thranduil.

"Of course! My son is a prince and I am the only one who doesn't know. Wait, that would make him Legolas' brother… Oh my God, my mind cannot process this. Legolas is my best friend. And my son is now your… son?" She's now pacing in his room. "What does that make me? Legolas' mother too!? Wait, no, no, no… This is too complicated. Can you unprince him!?" she exclaimed.

Suddenly, Thranduil held her shoulders to make her still. She did not even notice he had moved from his seat. She stared at him with wide eyes. She thought he was going to yell at her for being ridiculous. But she had the shock of her life when Thranduil had kissed her. Her eyes widened further as her jaw slacked causing her lips to part giving Thranduil the opportunity to slipped his tongue in and ravished her mouth.

Even in shock, her body had melted against him. Her body reacted when her mind could not. And she did not understand why she was reacting in such a way to Thranduil. Even before the kiss, her heart would flutter when her gaze met his from time to time. She had been trying to ignore them thinking it was just because he was very attractive.

She did not return the kiss for she was too shock to react. But her body betrayed her. She felt warm all over and there was a tingling feeling that excited her. When Thranduil stopped and looked at her, she was still staring at him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" she whispered.

"That was a kiss, _hiril nín_. Do you not feel the pull in your soul?" he asked.

"You mean the ache in my chest? That was…" she trailed off.

"Yes, I have felt it after seeing Uireben. It was just a small tuck at the beginning but it started to be more obvious three weeks before you arrive," said Thranduil.

"It was you… I-I felt the ache since I entered the Old Forest Road. I didn't know what it was. It gets worst as I got closer to here," replied Garthel dazedly.

"We are bonded. For whatever reason it is, will you allow me to court you?" asked Thranduil.

She was at loss for words.

 **TBC**

Hiril nín – My lady


	9. Blood of Istari

**9\. Blood of Istari**

While Thranduil did not officially announce that he was courting Garthel to his kin, it can be seen from his actions. In order to protect her dignity, he had move her out from his chamber where he will go to her chamber to put Uireben to sleep together then leave for the night. It was much more difficult to explain to Uireben as he has yet to understand. Thranduil tried his best to explain to Uireben that they would be together again in the near future.

As much as she was attracted to Thranduil, it was more complicated for Garthel. In her mind, she was still married with two children. Even though the love she had for Gabriel had long gone, but she felt that she had a commitment with him to raise their children together.

 _But how can we now? I am here with Hisashi and he's not here with Vivienne. Oh God… will I ever see her?_

She was so confused. Lady Galadriel had told her she still has a choice to go back. She decided she should at least laid out the facts for Thranduil.

"There is something you should know. Perhaps you do but I still have to say it," said Garthel.

"What troubles you?" asked Thranduil.

"You know I am married, right?" she asked anxiously.

Thranduil nodded, understanding the direction of their conversation.

"And I have two children, which one of them is here. My daughter… my daughter is still back in my world and I have to go back to see her," she continued.

"I understand," replied Thranduil.

"You understand? That's it?" she asked and suddenly she was upset for all the unanswered questions that had been plaguing her mind.

"What would you have me say?" he asked in return.

"I don't know! I am so confused. I felt like I have abandoned my life in my world. I- I felt like I have abandoned my daughter. There are so many questions I do not have answers for. What if I choose to go back? What happens to Hisashi? Will he follow me? And If I choose to stay here, will I ever see my daughter or my other family members again? And then, there is you…" she trailed off as she sat down on the chair feeling exhausted.

He kneeled down in front of her and held her hands in her lap.

"I don't have answers to your worries. And I cannot promise you the path you choose with me will be easy. If I have the power, I would bring your daughter here and ease your worries. I would give you one less worry. But I do not. Perhaps you should write to Lady Galadriel," said Thranduil.

And so she took his advice and wrote a letter to Lady Galadriel of her concerns. The reply was short but confirmed the possibility she feared.

 _My child, I am very happy to hear that you have found your son here. While there are still many unanswered questions of both your existence here, Valar has chosen someone for you here. Without having me to tell you, you should know more than anyone else the reason of your existence here. You can still go back… but Uireben will not be able to. The time will come when you will have to make a choice._

 _Lady Galadriel_

Her heart mourned of the truth. Thranduil sat through a week of sleepless nights with her. She told him of her suspicion the reason she's still here. He did not say anything but held her when she cried her heart out. It was a week later that Vanya straightened her out.

"Why do you mourn? Isn't Uireben here now? Many people would have wanted a second chance and you have yours. Cherish it, Garthel," said Vanya.

Coming out from her state of emotional mess, she decided to take Vanya's advice and move on with life. She agreed to allow Thranduil to court her. What matters is what is right in front of her and not the past. She will decide when the time for her to make a choice comes.

They have just entered August and it is the season of Autumn. Thranduil decided to throw an autumn feast for his people. It has been a while. The last one was when his son came back but it was a small one. This has prompted Garthel to consult him the next day.

"Thranduil, about the feast…" she trailed off not sure how best to phrase her concern without offending him.

"What about it, _hiril nín_?" asked Thranduil while working on some paperwork.

"I may not be attending," she said then held her breath.

He looked up from the scroll he was reading.

"Why not?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I am nervous. I have not had such a big feast without the fellowship for a while. I would look silly idling during the feast," she explained.

"Idling? Nonsense. You're my dance partner for the night," said Thranduil.

"What?" she asked flabbergasted.

"You heard me," he said.

"But- but I don't know how!" she exclaimed.

"Now it is not nice to lie to your king. I saw you dance with a scarf in the garden when you thought no one was looking," he said smirking at her.

She was speechless for a moment, mouth opening and closing, trying to form words.

"That's different! I do not know the elven dance," she persisted.

"Well, we have a fortnight to practice then," replied Thranduil nonchalantly.

"What did I just get myself into?" she said and rubbed her face with her palms.

Thranduil chuckled at her reaction, stood up from his seat and moved closer to her.

"Do you deny your king? Do you deny… me, _hiril nín_?" he asked as he held her right cheek with his palm.

She felt warm from his touch and blushed at him calling her my lady. It is a normal title given to any lady for respect but Thranduil had made it clear that the title meant more for them. She is _his_ lady.

"I would never but-" he interrupted her by giving her a chaste kiss and said, "Then you are attending the feast with me."

 _Damn his manipulation moves…_ thought Garthel.

It turned out she had worried for nothing. The elven dance was easy for her to learn since she had a foundation in dancing. She just had to learn some of the moves and practice them with Thranduil. The feast was a huge celebration for the elves in Mirkwood and had run throughout the wee hours. However, Thranduil and Garthel had both retired early and spent some time alone talking.

"I have not asked you before this and I am sorry for it. Is it really not a problem we call Hisashi as Uireben?" asked Thranduil as they sat cuddling underneath a tree in his private garden.

"You have taken care of him since you found him and I am very grateful for that. It matters not if we call him Hisashi or Uireben, he's still my son. But it is alright to officially call him Uireben," said Garthel while tracing the contour of his left hand.

Thranduil was very pleased at her consideration.

"By the way, what does Uireben means?" she asked.

"Eternal person," he replied.

"I wish he would live up to his name then," she said.

He turned her face to look at him by grabbing her chin gently.

"His fate has not been decided," he said.

She stared at him seeing the care he has for her son. _Our son…_ As she stared intently at his face, she remembered his scar.

"Will you… will you show me your scar?" she asked suddenly startling him.

"How did-" She quickly tried to explain, having forgotten he doesn't know about her knowledge of them.

"Forgive me. I have forgotten to tell you. In my world, Middle Earth's history is written in fictional books. I did not read them but two of them have been made into a movie. Like a play?" Thranduil nodded for her to continue. "I have watched them. The first one was about the war of the ring. That was why my father had me joined the fellowship. The other was about Thorin Oakenshield and the battle of the Lonely Mountains. It mentioned that you have a scar from Dragon Fire… I am really sorry. I shouldn't hav-"

Thranduil interrupted her rambling and held her chin firmly to look at him again.

"You did no wrong. The conversation just never came up. Legolas did mention to me a little about your knowledge. I am just surprise it is this extensive," he said.

She released a breath she didn't know she had held.

"Are you sure you want to see it, _hiril nín_?" he asked uncertain.

She touched his right cheek. "I would never ask if I am not sure. Show me, _meleth nín_."

Thranduil's eyes widened at the endearment, yet her eyes were honest and held no uncertainty in them.

She felt it was about time she let him know about her feelings. While they have been together for only a short time, but her feelings have grown each day. It had started the moment they met. It might have been due to the bond they shared but she knew her heart had not loved anyone as much as she loves him.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. Slowly, he revealed the scar from his left cheek.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"If you touch it, but not much as before," he said.

"Can I?" she asked.

He nodded softly.

Her left hand remained on his right cheek as she brought her right hand to touch the scar softly with her thumb first before her palm fully enveloped the scar. She pushed herself up and pulled the side of his face that wasn't scarred. Without hesitation, she kissed him.

He was surprised by her action. However, it was just a moment before he regained his bearing and deepened the kiss and slowly worked the enchantment back into place. He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer. He kissed her until she was out of breath.

She leaned her forehead on his.

"Thranduil… * _Im talt_ (I'm falling)," she said.

"*Athon gad le (I will catch you)," he said.

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

Time flies and it was going to be September. Garthel remembered her father was going to depart to Valinor by the end of it. She had been in Mirkwood for two months.

"I need to go to Imladris to see my father off before he travels to Grey Havens and sail for Valinor," said Garthel as she fidgeted with her fingers.

"I am not stopping you from leaving Mirkwood, _hiril nín_. You're free in my land," replied Thranduil still working on his paperwork.

He knew what she was about to ask him but pretended anyway.

"I would like to take Uireben with me too," she said carefully trying not to cringe by schooling her face.

Thranduil sighed. He knew it was only time before he had to let Uireben leave Mirkwood with his mother. It was not like he is not coming back.

"Take Merilindir and Vanya with you. I will ask Merilindir to gather some guards. And send me word of your arrival, else I will personally go and retrieve both of you," he said.

She stared at him surprised that he would relent so easily.

"You don't know how much this means to me!"

Without even thinking, she went around his desk, sat on his lap and embraced him tightly. When she released him, she was momentarily lost at staring into his eyes, and then her gaze travelled down to his lips which were so close to hers. She was about to kiss him when they heard Uireben.

"Ada! Mama!"

Both of them broke out from the heated moment. She blushed and excused herself as quickly as possible leaving Thranduil to deal with Uireben's questions on why his mother was sitting on his father's lap.

Garthel was distracted during her archery training.

"What has my lady's attention today?" teased Merilindir smirking at her when she missed her fifth arrow.

"None of your concern, Meril," she said with a straight face although all she could think of was the kiss she almost gave Thranduil.

"Oh, it is my concern, my lady. Our king has assigned me as your trainer. If you were to be killed in a battle because you can't perform as expected, our king will have my head on the platter," said Merlindir with a grin.

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Meril. I will ensure to live so you would keep your pretty head," she replied sarcastically.

Merilindir laughed.

"I have received orders from our king to escort you to Rivendell in a week time," he brought up.

"Yes, you will be liable for my wellbeing. See, you get to keep you pretty head after all," she jested at him.

Merilindir laughed again.

"I will be sure to protect you so whoever that has your attention today will benefit from it," he said.

She blushed at his statement.

"Alright, I am off!" she huffed and walked away from the training grounds ending their session.

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

It was the beginning of September when Garthel made the trip to Rivendell with Uireben. Thranduil had made a carriage for their son. As requested, Vanya had followed along. Merilindir and four other guards had been assigned to escort them as well. She had requested for her own horse. Sometimes she rode next to Merilindir, other times she joined Uireben and Vanya in the carriage when he asked for her.

At times, she allowed Uireben to ride with her. It took them two weeks before they reached Rivendell. They travelled through the route of Laketown, the Old Forest Road and Old Ford before they reached the Forest of Misty Mountains. Elladan and Elrohir were already waiting at the forest border for them.

" _Muinthel!_ "chorused the twins when she was near enough to hear them.

She slipped down from her horse to embrace them.

"I can see that you're a much better horse rider now," teased Elrohir. She hit his arm lightly.

"Come, I would like both of you to meet someone," she said.

She brought them back to the carriage.

"Uireben, come. Meet your uncles," said Garthel as Vanya opened the door of the carriage.

Uireben stood at the door looking small and afraid. She carried him closer to her brothers.

"He's beautiful, Garthel," said Elladan.

Elrohir was in a contemplative mode and started to frown.

"What is it, Elrohir?" asked Elladan. Elrohir schooled his expression.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about the _elleth_ you were thinking about earlier."

Elladan knew something was up but decided to ask Elrohir later. It seems Elrohir did not want Garthel to know about it. They left the carriage as it could not travel through the forest. Elladan and Elrohir assured them it would not be stolen as there would be guards around. As they were riding past the Misty Mountains, Elladan and Elrohir had rode out of their hearing range. Both of them started to speak in Sindarin.

"What troubles you, brother?" asked Elladan.

"The boy. He has the blood of Istari," whispered Elrohir grimly.

Elladan's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" asked Elladan to be sure. Elrohir nodded.

"Father will know more," replied Elrohir.

When they reached Rivendell, Garthel immediately unmount from her horse and passed Uireben to Vanya.

" _Ada!_ " greeted Garthel as she embraced her father.

"Lady Galadriel," she greeted and bowed.

"You need not bow to me. Are you not my grandchild?" asked Lady Galadriel.

Garthel's eyes widened in realization.

"I have not thought of it. Forgive me," she spluttered embarrassed.

"It is alright. Come, let us meet Uireben," said Lady Galadriel.

Garthel smiled and spoke in Silvan to have Vanya bring Uireben forward. Uireben was afraid of meeting people he doesn't know and hid behind Gathel's legs.

"Such a beautiful child," said Lady Galadriel but she paused then look up to meet Lord Elrond's gaze.

"Have your rest, _iell nín_. We shall speak more during dinner once all of you are well rested," said Lord Elrond.

Garthel became suspicious of their shared gaze but decided to ask later on.

Once Garthel was out of sight with the rest of the wood elves, Lady Galadriel turned towards Lord Elrond.

"Do you feel it?" asked Lady Galadriel.

"Yes, the boy has the blood of Istari," said Lord Elrond.

"Rómestámo. Pallando the Blue," confirmed Lady Galadriel.

"We should send word to Thranduil and have Radagast the Brown to confirm when they get back," said Lord Elrond.

"Yes, we should. They need to be prepared for the concern if it is true. If only Gandalf is here. He's currently in the Shire with Bilbo and Frodo," replied Lady Galadriel.

"This is strange. We have not heard from the Blue Wizards since they travelled to the East to aid Sauron's threat," mused Lord Elrond.

"We may need to find Pallando if not Alatar to know further," said Lady Galadriel.

"We do not have time. We are sailing to Valinor soon. Do you think Haldir is up to the task? Orophin and Rúmil can lead the wardens when he is not around for the moment," suggested Lord Elrond.

Lady Galadriel smiled and said, "He would be most perfect for the task."

Garthel spent a week in Rivendell. She was busy spending time with her family and Elanil that she had almost forgotten about the exchange between Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond had. One night, when she was in her father's study with Elladan and Elrohir, she decided to broach the subject.

"What are you not telling me, _Ada_?" she asked.

"Sometimes you noticed too much for your own good. But I cannot hide this from you. You should know about this," said Lord Elrond solemnly.

She stared at her father curiously.

"Uireben has the blood of an Istari," revealed Lord Elrond.

"So it is true then?" asked Elrohir.

Their father nodded.

"Blood of an Istari? And I should be concern because…?" she asked even more confused.

"The Istari is the five wizards that were sent by Valar to aid Middle Earth of Sauron's threats. Gandalf the Grey, Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, Pallando and Alatar the Blue Wizards. Of course, Gandalf is now Gandalf the White. There should not be any concern since Sauron is defeated but we need to be cautious of Sauron's remaining forces. They have not been completely destroyed. We also need to find out how the blood of Istari has travelled to your world," explained Lord Elrond.

"What is my son of use to the remaining forces of Sauron?" she asked feeling uneasy.

"If Uireben was to be in the hands of a necromancer, he or she can revive Sauron by sacrificing the blood of an Istari child," said Lady Galadriel suddenly joining them.

Garthel stared at Lady Galadriel horrified by the information.

"We have sent this information to Thranduil. Once you get back to Mirkwood, Radagast the Brown will be there to verify if Uireben is really of the blood of Istari," said Lord Elrond.

"Uireben will not be able to leave Mirkwood forever until we can be sure the rest of Sauron's remaining forces are cleared…" she trailed off.

"Or until he reaches adulthood which his blood will be of no use," said Lady Galadriel.

"Alright, that does not sound so bad. When is adulthood in Middle Earth?" she asked.

"Sixteen in human age," replied Lord Elrond.

"That would be another fourteen years…" she sighed.

 _Remember you still have a choice to make._

 **TBC**


	10. Fate

**10\. Fate**

Legolas had come home three months after Garthel and Uireben were back in Mirkwood. It was January 3020 of Third Age when he arrived. During the winter, Garthel had made a trip to Laketown and requested a blacksmith to weld the blades at the bottom of an ice skate. The soles used by elves were too soft to be used as the boot of the ice skates. Therefore, she had also bought boots from the merchant in Laketown and glued the blade to them.

She tested the ice skates on Long Lake before making a pair for Thranduil, Legolas and Uireben. She had taken Uireben to skate at the lake and he had enjoyed it. It took a while to convince Thranduil to join them. But he admitted it was enlightening and would not mind to join them when he was not preoccupied. When Legolas came home, she was so excited to show him how to skate. He was amazed at the recreation that he told Thranduil they should make it an official sports for the elves.

"What have you done, _meleth nín_?" asked Thranduil.

"If you're wondering if I put that idea in his head, I swear I did not. All I did was taking him to the lake and teach him how to skate," said Garthel.

Thranduil sighed in resignation. He would need to inform the Lord of Dale of the circumstances. It would increase the interaction between elves and men, which he was not sure if it was an idea he was fond of.

"You should allow your people the freedom to socialize with men if they wish. Isn't that what you have been trying to establish? The alliance of elves and men?" asked Garthel in return to Thranduil's concern.

In the end, it was two against one. How could he resist his betrothed and son? Thranduil had announced the betrothal after Garthel came back from Rivendell. Legolas was not the least surprise of the news. After all, he was informed of the bond before he left with Gimli. He shall have to send letters to inform the hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli of such delighted news.

Radagast the Brown appeared in the middle of February confirming Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond's claims on Uireben.

"The boy is no doubt a descendant of Pallando the Blue. I know not how when he is not of Middle Earth," said Radagast.

Thranduil increased the patrols near the southern and eastern border of Mirkwood. Garthel restrained Uireben from entering the woods without a number of escorts. Legolas had taken to spending more time with him as his bodyguard mostly. It was difficult living in constant worry. But Garthel was adamant to make sure Uireben was safe from the grasps of any remaining forces of Sauron.

It was not long before May arrived. Legolas and Garthel were set out to go to Minas Tirith to attend Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. Thranduil had been tied down to oversee the establishment of the Mountains of Mirkwood as their southern border and giving southern part of Mirkwood to Lothlórien as East Lórien. The wide forest between Mirkwood and East Lórien were in negotiation to be given to the Beornings.

Surprisingly, it was Garthel who barred Uireben from following her to the wedding. She was afraid there might be a threat to his wellbeing for having the blood of Istari. While not really old enough to understand why he was not being able to follow, Uireben was old enough to throw a tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants.

"Mama, I want to go with you. Please?" begged Uireben.

"I am sorry, Uire. It is not safe for you. I promise when you're older you can come with me when I travel," said Garthel as she tried to dissuade her son.

"No, no, I want to follow this time!" insisted Uireben.

It was not the first time he had asked and Garthel was getting tired of trying to explain to his son nicely.

"No, I've already said this before. It is final, Uire," she said more sternly.

The boy, who was now almost three years old, threw his tantrum by throwing out hurtful words at his mother.

"I don't like you, mama!" he shouted and ran off.

She rubbed her face in exhaustion. Thranduil who had heard the entire conversation decided to comfort his betrothed. She felt his embrace from behind and sank her body into him.

"Where did the time go? When did he start learning to throw tantrums? I am getting too old for this," she sighed.

Thranduil chuckled.

"We have another handful of years to go and it never ends. Legolas can still throw tantrums at times," he said while nuzzling into her neck, inhaling her scent.

She smelled like the waterfalls to him, like how you would smell the freshness when you're near one.

"Let him go," he said softly.

"But-" he interrupted her.

"Lady Galadriel wrote to me before she left for Valinor that he will be safe to go to King Elessar's wedding," explained Thranduil.

She frowned.

"But it is still a risk," she said.

"Would you not trust in Lady Galadriel's words?" he asked.

She sighed and gave in.

"Come, let's go to bed. I've asked Vanya to care for him tonight," said Thranduil as he led her to his chamber.

They have yet to have intercourse but have had heavy pettings from time to time when Uireben is not around.

"So I can kiss your ass, as I remembered you said it," smirked Thranduil.

 _Oh my god, he heard that!_

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

In the end, Uireben had been so happy he could followed Legolas and her to the wedding. Thranduil assigned Merilindir and six other guards with them. As Garthel was unable to travel through the trees, she took a horse accompanied by Merilindir to ride along the borders of the forest to meet the rest of them at south.

Legolas had strapped Uireben behind him with a cloth like how a baby carrier would on Earth and travelled through the trees along six other guards to reach the southern border of the Mirkwood forest. They met at the fourth day of dawn where Lord Celeborn had prepared horses for Legolas and their group from Amon Lanc (formerly Dol Guldur).

It was a week of riding across the Brown Lands, Dagorlad and Cair Andros before they reach Minas Tirith. While they did stop for rest during the journey, it was still exhausting for Garthel as they rushed through the lands to minimize any threats on Uireben. It was well worth it in her opinion to see Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. Not to mention, almost everyone she wanted to see were there. The hobbits aside from Frodo had made it. Lord Celeborn and her brothers have also attended. Gimli had definitely made it as well. Legolas and Gimli had split after visiting the Glittering Caves and Fangorn Forest to go back to their respective homes. Garthel and Uireben spent two weeks in Minas Tirith getting reacquainted with people she had missed.

Garthel felt the two weeks were gone in a blink of eye. She knew they have to travel back to Mirkwood if she did not want Thranduil coming to hunt them down with his elk. Legolas had chosen to remain in Minas Tirith to discuss rebuilding plans on Ithilien with Aragorn and Faramir. Therefore, Garthel and the remaining Woodland elves left on the dawn after the fortnight using the route they have come from Mirkwood.

That perhaps was a mistake they did not foresee. When they split at the south border of East Lórien, two groups of orcs had ambushed them. The smaller group of orcs was meant to distract Garthel and the two guards that were with her. The larger group managed to injure some of the elves and capture Uireben. As Merilindir was with Uireben at the time, he was injured badly so they could take the boy. As soon as Garthel and the two guards managed to clear the smaller group of orcs, it was too late. Uireben had been taken.

"Meril!" shouted Garthel as she kneeled down next to him.

"Lady Garthel, I- I am sorry. They- they have Uireben," gasped Merilindir through his pain.

Garthel stared at the remaining elves. The two with her were not injured. Three out of four with Merilindir were slightly injured.

"Ephelion, make haste to King Thranduil and tell him to regroup at Amon Lanc! Go!" she instructed the only uninjured elf in Merilindir's group.

"Those of you who are injured, get Merilindir to Amon Lanc and have someone send word to King Elessar in Minas Tirith. Go now!" said Garthel to the rest of Merilindir's group.

"Morfind, Celeg, we track the orcs that has Uireben. Come!" she informed the two guards with her.

They mounted their horses and started tracking the orcs. When they reached the mountains near the Sea of Rhûn, they had to abandoned their horses and track by foot. It was half a day before they found the orc camp.

"We're outnumbered. Celeg, make haste to Amon Lanc and inform them our location. Go!" whispered Garthel quickly.

"My lady, we should go back to Amon Lanc to meet up with our king," suggested Celeg instead.

"I will not leave this place. I am not going in but I need to scout around and see their layout. I have to make sure Uireben is unharmed," she replied without looking at the elf.

Celeg has no choice but to go Amon Lanc while leaving Morfind with her.

Unfortunately, both of them were ambushed when the day entered into the night. She managed to escape while Morfind was captured. She knew now she could not wait because two lives were in danger. She decided to start setting up traps during the night and planned to lure some of the orcs out in the dawn.

As soon as the first light of sun hit the sky, she lured the orcs out. There was an estimatie of a hundred orcs in the camp and at least a third of them had been lured out. She sneaked herself into the camp with the armors of one of the orcs she killed before smearing herself with mud to look as dark as the orcs with helmet on. She heard the commotion and moves closer to it.

"Tell us how we can enter the Halls of Thranduil undetected or we will kill the boy!" threatened the orc leader.

She hid behind a wooden barrack, raised her bow and aimed the arrow at the orc leader, she released it once she caught the attention of Morfind. Morfind had already seen her earlier and took the orcs' surprise to release himself and Uireben. She shot more arrows around Morfind and Uireben to secure an escape path for them.

"Get him out!" she shouted to Morfind.

He looked at her with trepidation.

"Go!" she commanded and he did not hesitate after that.

The orcs were distracted by her after all. She let out a breath as soon as Morfind were out of the camp. Although a few orcs had chase after them but she knew Morfind will be fast enough to outrun them. _Unfortunately for me…_ She would have to hope she survive until Celeg came back with more reinforcement.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Thranduil felt restless as his bond with Garthel had been stretched again. The pull in his soul had increased since days ago and he knew she was on her way back with Uireben. But it seemed to have stopped since last night. Before he could ponder further, there was a shout outside his room and an elf barged in frantically. It was Ephelion. He dreaded the news the moment he saw Ephelion's expression.

"Your highness! Prince Uireben has been captured by a band of orcs! We were ambushed at the south border of East Lórien. Lady Garthel sent me here to inform your highness while the injured are being directed to Amon Lanc including Captain Merilindir. She wishes for us to meet at Amon Lanc while she had gone to track the orcs with Morfind and Celeg!" said Ephelion in such a rush that he didn't bother using Sindarin.

Thranduil's heart dropped at the news. Both Garthel and Uireben's whereabouts were unknown to him.

"Get three groups of guards ready! We make haste to Amon Lanc immediately!" He barked out the order.

When he reached Amon Lanc, his stomach twisted in knots and he could not shake the dread off as he saw only Celeg.

"Your highness, we found the orc camp in the mountain near the Sea of Rhûn. Lady Garthel would not leave and ordered me to return to Amon Lanc with the location of the camp. There are about a hundred orcs in the camp," said Celeg worriedly.

Thranduil knew Garthel was a good strategist and she would not jump head first into the camp unless necessary. That provided no relief as many factors could come into play especially the safety of Uireben.

"Take us there now!" He shouted without caring if he had frightened any of his guards.

The sight of Morfind with Uireben when they were trekking halfway at the mountain only spared Thranduil a sliver moment of relief before he feared the worst. While Uireben was not harmed, Morfind was injured, showing signs of being tortured.

"My king, you need to go! She's alone against at least sixty to seventy orcs!" reported Morfind in anguish.

"Ephelion, take Uireben and Morfind back to Amon Lanc. Celeg, take us to the camp now!" ordered Thranduil.

It seemed futile to fight against this many so she remained as evasive as possible. One against two thirds of a hundred orcs, most mortal would have lost hope. But she ran across the terrain of the mountain surrounding the camp not knowing if she had an escape route as she did not complete scouting the area yesterday.

It would seem she ran out of luck when she came across a cliff. It was not very high but she would be breaking some bones if she was to really jump. She turned around to face the orcs and was ready to fight for her life but there was a voice that stopped them. She did not understand the language but assume he had asked them to stop. The orcs retreat slightly away giving room for a figure wearing armors similar to the Nazgûl with his helmet covered all of his face leaving only his eyes. They were pitch black and terrifying. Garthel was afraid because she does not know what she was up against but schooled her features so she did not show fear.

"I have to commend your survival skills are indeed great for a mortal woman. But you're only mortal. You will be no match for my sorcery. However, I shall indulge you with a duel of no spells," he said.

 _Fuck me… one of Sauron's necromancer._

"What do you want with Prince Uireben?" asked Garthel trying to buy more time.

"Do you really not know your son has the blood of Istari?" asked the necromancer.

 _Alright, time to put my acting skills into use._

She pretended to widen her eyes making him believe she had no idea.

"His sacrifice will be able to revive Sauron," he continued.

"No…" she gasped feeling slightly silly at her own acting.

Suddenly, the necromancer was still for a moment.

"You are no mortal. You are the descendant of one of Eru Ilúvatar's creations! But not of Middle Earth." Laughed the necromancer maniacally.

Garthel was now genuinely confused and astonished at his claims.

"It matters not as you are of no value to us," said the necromancer.

Thranduil's guards had cleared the camp and there was no sign of Garthel. He knew she was still alive because of the bond they shared. He calmed himself down, closed his eyes and focused on the bond for a moment. He felt the pull and opened his eyes to see a pathway heading towards the higher grounds of the mountain.

"Gathrod, stay in the camp with your group. The rest follow me," ordered Thranduil as he led his guards towards the higher grounds.

There were orcs loitering along the way and they disposed them with ease. He heard the clash of metal against metal before he even saw them on the cliff. He noticed she looked exhausted and was trying her best to avoid the sword of the figure in dark armor. He recognized the armor to be one of Sauron's necromancers.

They heard the orcs screaming in pain suddenly and the necromancer turned around to see Thranduil arriving with his guards.

"Ah, the king has arrived. Unfortunately, he would be seeing your corpse instead!" hissed the necromancer as he swung his sword forward.

"You looked tired. You should give up now. It would only get worse," he taunted.

She blocked the sword coming from above her and leaped back.

"Maybe you should talk less," muttered Garthel breathing heavily.

The necromancer chuckled darkly and continued to attack her. Below them, she could see Thranduil was trying to reach her by slaughtering the orcs surrounding them. She knew she did not have much stamina left to fight much longer. She was caught off guard when the necromancer allowed her the illusion that she had pierced him. He took advantage of her and stabbed his sword into her ribs. She vaguely heard Thranduil shouting her name. She was in so much pain and recognized a second too late when she felt the push. She felt the motion of falling before the darkness claimed her.

"Garthel!" shouted Thranduil when he saw the necromancer stabbed her.

His eyes widened in horror when she was pushed off the cliff.

"NOOO, GARTHEEEL!" he screamed and surged forward to reach the enemy.

"You will pay for her death!" he hissed angrily and charged at the necromancer.

Fueled with agony and fury, Thranduil fought with madness. The necromancer was no match against him in his fury. When the opening came, Thranduil sliced the necromancer's head off. There was no satisfaction in seeing the body hit the floor in a thud. He felt cold all of a sudden, dreading what he would see over the cliff. He slowly walked to the edge of the cliff and look down in anguish.

~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~

Legolas had received a letter from Lady Galadriel before she sailed to Valinor. She had specifically informed him to go the mountain near the Sea of Rhûn on the day after Garthel left for Mirkwood. When he was at the mountain, he could hear elves and orcs fighting. Lady Galadriel had specifically requested him to ignore any commotion he heard and to seek for a trail where he would appear below a cliff.

As he neared the cliff, he saw Garthel fighting with one of Sauron's necromancers. He quickened his pace thinking to climb up the cliff to reach her. To his horror, he saw Garthel being stabbed and pushed down the cliff. He ran as fast as he could and barely managed to catch her before she hit the ground. He sighed in relief but she would need immediate medical attention. He heard his father called him from above the cliff.

"Legolas! Thank the Valar! We have a healer back at the orc camp. Come!" shouted Thranduil.

 **TBC**


	11. The Choice

**It has finally come to the last chapter and I feel a little sentimental. I hope you had enjoyed reading this story and if you didn't like it, I am sorry my writing and plot are not right for you. For those who have enjoyed and reviewed, thank you very much for your support! Before you start, I must warn you there will be explicit love scene in this chapter. You can skip the paragraph if it bothers you.**

 **By the way, I have decided for Dennis Oh to portray adult Uireben.**

 **11\. The Choice**

It was like in the state of drowsiness where her senses were partially aware of the surroundings but not quite awake to comprehend fully what was actually happening. Her eye lids felt heavy. Her body felt a dull ache in the back of her mind but other than that it was quiet in her mind. She heard a voice. A voice not coming from her mind, but her ears. A voice so familiar. A voice she had not heard for a very long time.

 _Vivienne…_

"Mommy, I miss you. Why are you sleeping all the time? But dad said you can hear us."

 _Oh Vivienne…_

"Do you know where Hisashi is? Obāchan said he is in a good place. She didn't tell me where. Can you find him? I don't want him to be alone."

She wanted to open her eyes but there was something stopping her. A force she did not understand. Her heart broke at her daughter's words. Her daughter would never see her son again. Suddenly, flashes of memory from the night before she woke up in Imladris plagued her. There were tremors of shaking that woke her up from her slumber. Her son had also woken up crying next to her. She heard the sound of cracking from the ceiling and jumped up from the bed. She was only halfway through the room and the ceiling collapsed on her back, thus knocking her son off from her arms and her flat on her face. She felt excruciating pain, so much that her vision darkened. The sight before she fell unconscious haunted her. Her son was lying across from her grasp, unconscious and lifeless. She cried at the memory like it had just happened yesterday.

"Don't cry, mommy. I will always love you."

Vivienne's voice was a balm to her invisible wound. She wished she could have seen her one last time. There was a flash of light in the darkness of her mind. Vivienne's face appeared for a moment before it disappeared into the darkness again.

 _I will always love you too, baby…_

She received the closure she needed when she heard the response from her daughter.

"I know, mommy."

In the darkness, she felt alone. She reminisced the memories in Middle Earth. It wasn't long before she was returned to the state of drowsiness again and this time she heard her mother's voice.

"I know you can hear me, Min. I need to tell you something important before you go."

 _Okaasan…_

"I asked the witch to save Hisashi's soul."

 _The witch?_

"Remember I used to tell you bedtime stories of a God who was banished from Heaven? We are his descendants, descendants of Susanoo. The body of water calls to us. Just like how you were always fascinated by the waterfalls, I am bound to the sea."

 _What? The God of Sea and Storm?_

"Unfortunately, we are also banished from Heaven. We… we are immortals. Some of our ancestors have lived for decades. We never really age after thirty. We use illusions to mask our immortality. I was going to tell you about it. But I was too late. If we die of tragedy, our souls are trapped here. We become spirits that watch the Earth. Hisashi… he is too young… too young to be trapped in a soul on Earth. That was why I have asked the witch to save his soul. The witch has the ability to send his soul to another world where he can live. But because he is only an infant… I have to make sure he is taken care of. I had them send your incomplete soul to where he is as well. I- I am so sorry, Min. It is better this way. You have no future here. You will be trapped in a body that cannot move even if you live. You have been in coma for a month and your mind has been unconscious. It is only today I felt the presence of your conscious mind that I knew I had to tell you all these. You should let go when the time comes. I- I will take care of Vivienne. I will tell her the truth when she is old enough and not wait as long as I have waited for you. I love you, Min. Go… go back to Hisashi!"

She had no words for her mother's revelation. She was confused with how she felt. She was feeling all sorts of emotions ranging from anger to sadness. Her mind felt tired and she let herself slipped into unconsciousness.

 _No, no… please just send me back to where I was before I am in this darkness… I can't take it anymore. What other secrets are you revealing to me?_

She had accustomed to the transition of her mind to the state of drowsiness. It no longer came as a surprise when she heard another voice.

 _Gabriel…_

"Josh… I- I don't know where to start. It was the worst day of my life when the firemen dig out Hisashi and your body. I thought I have lost both of you. You survived… but I might as well have lost you… Your mother told us of the curse in your family. When your bloodline dies, their souls are trapped in this world. I did not believe her but my mother did. It turns out my family has secrets too. My mother is a witch."

It was then she connected the dot. Her mother had gone to Gabriel's mother to ask for help.

"When I was a boy, she once told me that we are the descendants of magic. She never brought up after that and I never took it seriously. My mother went to my grandfather and asked for help. Both of them have done a ritual and sent Hisashi's soul to another world. They never told me where. They also sent part of your soul there. Because you are still alive here, they could not completely send your soul over. But grandfather said the time will come when you will be presented a choice. A choice to stay here or the other world. I hope you choose the other world so Hisashi will have you with him. I know things have been difficult between us that we have drifted apart. But I want you to know, there was a time I truly loved you. My mother always knew we were not meant to be. That's why she wasn't happy when we were together. When you got pregnant with Vivienne, she knew it was fate and that we could not outrun the fault of my grandfather. Our love was cursed. I hope wherever you are you will find love where you didn't with me."

 _Oh Gabriel… I'm so sorry… I loved you once too…_

She felt brightness behind her closed lids and decided to open her eyes, surprised that it wasn't being forced shut like other times. Her vision took a moment to clear from the haziness. Everything was white when she looked around. There was nothing but an empty space. Suddenly, she felt a presence before she saw him. It was Eru Ilúvatar. She recognized because Thranduil had shown her a picture from a book in his library.

"Are you ready to choose?" asked Eru.

"Is it even a choice? Either choice has a huge sacrifice," she said gravely.

"It is fate. Hisashi had to pay for Pallando's mistake. A mistake he now knows as grave," said Eru.

"Pay for Pallando's mistake? He's just a child!" she yelled, angry that her son had to pay for a mistake not of his own.

"I am sorry, my child. One day, you will understand the balance and cycle of the universe. Now I must ask for your choice," said Eru.

In her mind, there was never really a choice to begin with. The moment she found Uireben in Mirkwood, the choice had been decided long ago.

"It is no choice. It is fate," she said bitterly.

"I believe your heart has chosen."

She fell into darkness again and in the darkness she heard a voice she had missed since the darkness had be fallen on her from the beginning.

 _Come back to me, meleth nín. Come back to us._

There was no one else but one who called her _meleth nín_.

 _Thranduil…_

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

She felt the familiar feeling similar to when she first woke up in Middle Earth. Her eyes fluttered and opened, it was hazy for a moment before they focused. She saw him sitting on the chair next to her bed sleeping with his eyes glazed over. Her throat was parched.

 _Thranduil…_

And it was like he had heard her. She watched his eyes returned to life and focused on her.

" _Meleth nín!_ "

She felt warmth from the endearment. He lifted her head slightly up and fed her water. Once she was done, he held her cheek and she automatically leaned into his hand. She closed her eyes for a moment to soak herself against the warmth of his hand before opening them again and smiled lovingly at him.

"You had scared us… especially me, _meleth nín_. You have been unconscious for a week," said Thranduil.

"Uire?" she whispered, voice rough from being unused.

"He's safe. Legolas and Vanya have been distracting him mostly. He's been asking for you," he replied.

She sighed in relief.

"My brave foolish woman, Morfind said you held against sixty to seventy orcs to let him escape with our son. He was sure you would not make it," he whispered brokenly.

She brought her hand up to caress the side of his face.

"You know I had to," she whispered.

"I know, _meleth_ _nín_. If it wasn't for Legolas, I would have lost you," he said.

She looked at him confused because her last memory of Legolas was that he had stayed in Minas Tirith.

"He was the one who caught you when you fell. Lady Galadriel had sent him a letter before she departed to Valinor that he should go to the mountain near the Sea of Rhûn. She did not tell of the purpose but it is important that he was to be there," he explained.

It was then she remembered Lady Galadriel also told Thranduil to allow Uireben to follow her to Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. It was meant to happen so her soul could travel back to Earth to make a choice.

"What are you thinking?" he asked as he watched her staring into space for a moment.

"It was fate. She told you to let Uireben follow me. I was meant to fall so my soul could travel back to my world to make a choice," she explained.

His eyes widened at her revelation.

"Have you chosen then?" he asked worriedly.

"I am here. _Guren min gaim lín_ ," she said to assured him of her choice.

He smiled at her with joyful tears in his eyes.

" _Le melin_ ," he professed.

"I love you too, _aran_ _nín_ ," she replied and smiled.

"Will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked.

"Isn't the ceremony in October?" she asked confused.

"Let me rephrase that. Will you, Garthel, daughter of Lord Elrond, give me the honor of bounding yourself to me in the ways of my kin?" he asked again.

Her eyes widened at his implication.

"Are you taking advantage of my inability to run from you?" she asked with a mischievous smile.

He laughed.

"Glad you still have your sense of humor. Even if you did, I would chase you across the stars to get you back," he declared his devotion.

"Thranduil…" His declaration of love for her was so loud and clear.

"Say yes," he probed.

She smiled at him.

"Yes, _meleth_ _nín_. I will be your _wife_ ," she said.

He captured her lips fervently, pleased with her response. She couldn't help herself, she moaned at his overwhelming passion. She had missed him.

"I have good news for you," she said when he released her lips.

"What is it?" he asked while kissing along her jaw.

"Apparently, I am not a mortal," she said and he stopped his kisses to stared at her with wide eyes.

"I will tell you more on it later. And a whole lot of family secrets I have discovered. Now, let me sleep for a while. I felt like I've been run over by a horse," she groaned exasperatedly.

He laughed at her dramatic expressions.

Her wound had healed faster than anticipated by the expectation of Lord Celeborn. She deduced it might be related to her immortality. Thranduil had been very pleased with the progress and had arranged to depart from Amon Lanc the next day to go back to Northern Mirkwood.

During the journey, she told him what had happened when she was unconscious here. Her soul had traveled back to her world where she heard the voices of her daughter, mother and husband. She watched him grimaced when she said husband. She chuckled at him.

" _Estelio enni. Guren min gaim lín. Le uivelin._ "

She told him of her real heritage and also the heritage of her husband. She also told him Eru Ilúvatar had appeared before her to ask for her choice, and that Uireben had to pay for Pallando's mistake. They came to the conclusion that Gabriel's grandfather might be Pallando and that he had travelled to her world. It was further confirmed by Haldir when he returned from the East to inform them of Pallando's disappearance.

"I could not find Pallando but stumble upon Alatar. He said Pallando had been missing for decades. It is believed that he had traverse to another world," said Haldir.

Thranduil and Garthel discussed more of her immortality because they do not know the extent of it, whether she would be able to sail to Valinor when the time comes like the elves. She told him not to worry. The answer will come to them when it wants to. She told him about the phenomenal experience in Falls of Rauros where she had dived from the top with Legolas. Thranduil had been astounded by her action.

"I could not help it, Thranduil. You know I am not a reckless person but the falls called to me and I knew I had to do it. Now I know why they called to me. I am the descendant of Susanoo, the God of Sea and Storm in my world, each of his descendants is bound by the body of water. My mother had said she was bound to the sea. The man I saw when I hit the water in Falls of Rauros was Susanoo," she explained.

"I believe you, _meleth nín_ ," he said.

When they returned to the Halls of Thranduil, the Elven King had thrown a feast to celebrate the successful establishment of the southern border at Mountains of Mirkwood and the truce with the Beornings. During the feast, Garthel had given his first dance to Thranduil before Legolas asked for his turn. He teased her endlessly about becoming his _nana_. She had gasped at his jest and swore if he doesn't stop, she will set his father against him. They both laughed.

She returned to Thranduil on her last dance. Right as they finished, he had sneaked her away from the feast. She had run from him and made him chase her to his private garden. He caught her when she tripped on a root of the tree. He pulled her closer to her, their lips almost touching.

"Remember that night? I said I will catch you if you fall," said Thranduil.

She stared at him lovingly.

" _Estelion allen_ ," she replied.

His lips met hers and she got lost in their passion. She was only more aware when she felt his lips left hers and travelled down her jaw to her neck. When he sucked on her flesh, she moaned his name and his arms tightened around her back. They started stripping each other's clothes off. When they were both bare and standing under the tree, he said, "You're beautiful even covered with scars. You're mine, only mine."

He ravished her mouth as soon as he finished what he said. His hands travelled the contour of her body, memorizing them into his mind. Her hands were not idle as well. They were busy mapping each of his scars. When she reached his rear, she squeezed them which caused him to moan and release her mouth. She giggled at his reaction and jumped away when he tried to pull her closer.

They tumbled down onto the grass when he tried to catch her again. His long silver hair fell on the sides of their faces like a curtain. He captured her lips again, making it more swollen than they already were. She arched her body against him when she felt him caress her breasts. Her core brushed against his arousal causing both of them to grind further against each other for the friction gave them even more pleasure. She felt him stretched her when he entered her.

It had been very long since she had have sex. She didn't think they were having sex now. It felt more like love making. When he filled her to the hilt, she moaned his name. The dull ache in her chest slowly dissipated and replaced by the connection of their intertwined souls. She felt his pleasure that mirrored her own. It wasn't long before they got over the overwhelmed feeling and he started to move in her.

If she thought him filling her was intense, him moving against her caused her body to tremor with overloaded pleasure. Her body arched against him, her thighs tightened around his hips and her toes curled. She felt the familiar feeling of an impending orgasm. He knew it too for he had picked up the pace and thrusted deeper into her causing her to moan again and again. She felt her mind exploded and even with her eyes closed she felt the brightness behind her lids. She came with his name on her lips. Her body shivered every few seconds still feeling the aftermath of her orgasm. There was another hard thrust from him before he spilled into her moaning " _bereth nín_ ".

 **~ *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** . *** ~**

They received news from Aragorn that the remaining forces of Sauron had been driven out from beyond the Sea of Rhûn. After the incident of Uireben being captured, Aragorn had Eomer joined him in ridding off any remaining camps available. Thranduil and Garthel remained vigilant in keeping Uireben safe in Northern Mirkwood. They had their wedding ceremony in October which many honored guests have attended. Lord Celeborn, her brothers and sister, the members of the fellowship except those that have sailed to Valinor, Faramir attended with Éowyn, Eomer brought the daughter of Prince Imrahil, Lothíriel, with him, Haldir had brought an _elleth_ he met in the East. It was one of the largest celebrations after Aragorn and Arwen's wedding. Garthel was crowned Queen of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood after the wedding ceremony. It was a week after the joyous occasion that Legolas had left with a group of woodland elves to Ithilien to start the restoration.

When Uireben became the age of sixteen, Garthel made good of the promise to the hobbits. She went to visit Sam, Merry and Pippin with Legolas and Gimli. They stayed with the hobbits for two weeks before she was being taken to the Glittering Caves in Helm's Deep and Fangorn Forest which had been restored fully since the war of the ring. When she returned to Northern Mirkwood, Uireben told her that he was going with Radagast the Brown to follow the path of Istari. Much to Thranduil's surprise, she reluctantly let him go.

It was on the 120th year of Fourth Age that Aragorn passed away. Legolas started to build a ship on the death of Aragorn. Once the ship was built, he sailed to Valinor with Gimli who was a very old dwarf by then. Thranduil was sad to see his son go, but he had yet to feel the calling from the sea. Garthel had not taken Aragorn's passing and her best friends' departure to Valinor very well. She lost Aragorn who was like a brother to her and her two best friends, Legolas and Gimli. But she stayed strong for she had promised to care for Arwen. The following year Arwen followed Aragorn's footsteps. Garthel decided to go to Imladris to spend time with Lord Celeborn, Elladan and Elrohir. It was when she received the news of Uireben's return that she travelled back to Northern Mirkwood.

Thranduil had been feeling the calling from the sea to sail to Valinor after Garthel went to Imladris. He held on to wait for his wife to be ready and also to see Uireben return. It seemed it was true that "a wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to".

That winter on 150th year in Fourth Age, Uireben returned from his quest. Garthel had also returned from Imladris after receiving Thranduil's message. They spent a year with Uireben before deciding to sail to Valinor. Garthel knew she had been granted to Valinor through a vision from Eru before the Fourth Age begun. It was the best news Thranduil have had besides Garthel agreeing to bound herself to him.

Uireben did not claim the throne but ruled Northern Mirkwood as a prince. He was known as the wizard who ruled under the title Prince of the Elves of Northern Mirkwood. When all the woodland elves either sailed to Valinor or stayed in Ithilien, he left to Gondor and chose the fate of men. He helped Aragorn's descendants to rule, becoming one of the advisors of the King of Gondor until his last days. He never married.

 **-The End-**

Obāchan – Grandma

Okaasan – Mother

Guren min gaim lín – My heart is in your hands

Le melin – I love you

Estelio enni. Guren min gaim lín. Le uivelin. – Trust in me. My heart is in your hands. I will always love you.

Estelion allen – I believe in you.

Bereth nín – My Queen


End file.
